Fifty Shades of Harmony
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection for the Fifty Shades of...Challenge on HPFC. All Harry/Hermione. And unless I specify, all one-shots are unrelated. Current Summary: Hermione and Harry fall apart during their horrible sixth year.
1. Glad For You

**Title:** Glad For You  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 191  
**Summary:** Harry and Hermione reflect on Ron's death.

**Notes: **

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge:** Prompt Used – Harry/Hermione, Must include a character death somehow.

**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level 1 – Write a 100-200 word drabble about your pairing

**Het pairing Boot Camp: **Prompt Used - Peg

* * *

Harry would never have pegged Hermione as the stoic type. When Ron died, she barely made a sound of despair. He knew the two of them had divorced, just like Harry and Ginny had, but he thought as friends, Hermione would at least show a minimal level of distress.

"I know what you're thinking," Hermione murmurs.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and maybe if Ron had died in a way that wasn't on an Auror mission, I'd be more distressed. All I can think about is how thankful I feel that it's not you."

"Still..."

"I'll miss Ron, but as long as I have you, I know I'll be okay." Hermione nuzzles her face against Harry's chest, and he tightens his hold.

Harry's breathing deepens, and he knows he's close to sleep. "I guess I feel the same way," he whispers against her forehead. "I'm so glad you're part of my life."

She tilts her head up, and her lips gently claim his, gentle passion stirring between them. "I love you," she says when they part.

"I love you, too. So much."

And together, they drift off to sleep, wrapped around each other.


	2. Green-Eyed

**Title:** Green-Eyed  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 523  
**Summary:** Hermione is jealous.

**Notes: **

**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level 1 – One member of pairing experiencing jealousy

**Romance Survival Challenge: **Pairing Used – Harry/Hermione

**Het pairing Boot Camp:** Prompt Used - Shine

* * *

Hermione watches as Ginny's eyes absolutely shines. She clenches her fists. She wants to go over there and rip Ginny's arms away from Harry, but she knows she can't.

Neither she nor Harry has come out to the public about the relationship. Harry fears it will make her a bigger target for Voldemort and doesn't want to take the risk. No matter how many times Hermione says she doesn't care, Harry refuses to be swayed in his decision.

Hermione swallows the bile rising up in her throat as Ginny lays her head on Harry's chest. She taps her foot, trying to keep hold of her temper which is quickly rising up within her.

Harry glances at Hermione over Ginny's lowered head, shooting her an apologetic glance. Hermione can't take any more of it, though. She shouldn't have to watch her boyfriend be pawed by another girl, especially when the other girl has had a crush on him for years.

She turns on her heels and quickly stomps out of the Great Hall. She goes to the Room of Requirements. Pacing back and forth three times, she thinks, _Give me a comfortable sitting room._ When the door appears, she slips inside, sits on the couch, and waits. Hopefully she won't have to wait too long.

And she doesn't have to. Harry quietly slips inside the room.

"What did you tell, Ginny?" Hermione asks coolly, keeping her arms crossed in front of her.

Harry shuffles closer. "Told her I didn't feel well, and that's the truth."

Hermione stares into his eyes, doing her best to stay aloof. "How so?"

"The fact that you're so upset, well, it makes me feel sick to my stomach."

"Good," Hermione says sternly, standing up. "I didn't feel so great watching you hold Ginny the way you're supposed to hold me."

"You know it doesn't mean anything," Harry implores.

"It means something to Ginny," she rebuts.

"I never told Ginny she's with me. In fact, I told Ginny I wasn't interested in her. I also danced with Luna, so why should Ginny feel like she's special?"

"Ginny believes what Ginny believes. What I don't get is if you can dance with Ginny and Luna, why can't you dance with me as well? It's not like anyone would be able to guess we're dating just because we dance together?"

Harry moves closer and takes her hand. "Trust me, the way I'd dance with you would be totally different, and everyone would see the truth. They'd see how much I love you."

Hermione's breath catches in her throat. "L-Love?"

Harry brings Hermione's hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her palm. "Of course. You do know that I love you, right?"

"You never said it."

"I didn't think it needed to be said, but obviously I was wrong. Hermione Granger, I love you."

She smiles, feeling her face flush pleasantly. "I love you, too."

When Harry pulls her closer to him for a kiss, she sighs into it, letting her feelings of jealousy and resentment sweep away from her, as he shows her how much he truly loves her.


	3. Harry's Question

**Title:** Harry's Question  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 243  
**Summary:** Harry asks Hermione out on a date.

**Notes: **

**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level II – Write a fluffy 200-300 word drabble about your pairing

* * *

Harry does his best to flatten his hair, but like always, nothing works. He shakes his head. _It's no use. I just need to ask her like this._

He gets to Charms class early, knowing Hermione always goes early. Just like he expects, she's sitting in the front row, busily writing on a piece of parchment.

He sits down next to her, noting how absolutely beautiful she looks today. Then again, she looks beautiful every day. "Hey, Hermione."

Hermione looks up, a wide smile on her face. "Harry, you're here early."

"So are you."

"I'm always early. This is a surprise where you're concerned.

Harry swallows nervously. "Well, I have a reason to be early."

She silently raises her eyebrow.

He scratches the back of his neck. "Well, you see... Well, you know a Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, right?"

Hermione nods.

"Well, I was wondering... Would you like to go with me? As in a date?"

Blushing slightly, Hermione bites her bottom lip and looks down at her parchment shyly. "Really? You want to go with me?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't interested. So, do you want to go with me?"

She looks up into Harry's eyes and hopefully sees the truth in their depths. She must have because she says, "I'd love to, Harry. In fact, I can't think of anything I would like to do more than go with you to Hogsmeade."

"Can't wait," Harry murmurs.

"Me either."


	4. Over

**Title:** Over  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 163  
**Summary:** Harry and Hermione are over.

**Notes: **

**The Stratified Agate Competition:** Level II – Write about your pairing breaking up.

* * *

"Are you choosing Ron?" Harry asks, tears threatening to spill as he faces the wall. Hermione doesn't answer fast enough, and he quickly turns around, shouting, "Answer me! Are you choosing Ron?!"

"Yes,"

Harry swallows. "Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"More than me?"

This time, the pause is a little bit longer, but still, she answers, "Yes."

Harry shakes his head, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "So our relationship, the whole thing has been a lie?"

Hermione steps closer. "No, Harry. I do care about you, and I thought I could love you the way you loved me, but I can't. I love Ron, and in a lot of ways, Ron needs me more than you do."

"You shouldn't be with someone just because they need you," Harry argues.

"It's not the only reason, just one of them. I'm sorry, Harry, but we're over."

And then she's gone. Out of the flat and out of Harry's life. Probably forever.


	5. Blissful Day

**Title:** Blissful Day  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 234  
**Summary:** Harry and Hermione's date

**Notes: **

**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level II – Write a fluffy 200-300 word drabble about your pairing _(The first one wasn't fluffy enough, but I might have gotten cavities writing this one.)_

* * *

Harry pulls Hermione along. "Where do you want to go?"

Hermione giggles. "Anywhere."

He grins and leads her to Honeydukes. They look around, and Harry grabs some chocolate frogs, knowing their Hermione's favorite. He quickly pays for them and waits outside for her. When she steps outside, he immediately gives them to her.

Hermione blushes. "Thanks," she giggles, kissing him on the cheek.

Harry's answering blush is even redder then Hermione's.

They wonder around Hogsmeade, not caring too much about the stores, as long as they are together. They even stop by the shrieking shack, reminiscing about Sirius.

Hermione's head rests on Harry's shoulder. "This is so much fun."

"Yeah," Harry sighs in agreement.

They go to the Three Broomsticks and sit at a table already occupied by Ron, Neville, and Luna. Ron and Neville are smirking at the obviously in-love couple while Luna serenely smiles, like she always does. Over a late lunch, they share tales about their Hogsmeade adventures.

Harry and Hermione hold hands under the table the whole time, not wanting to be parted.

The rest of the day passes similarly, and when they get back to the castle, Harry kisses Hermione chastely on the lips. "The best date ever," Harry says, still holding Hermione's hand.

"I agree."

And together, they go to the Gryffindor Tower, both sharing wide grins and nothing is able to wipe them off of their faces.


	6. Dancing in the Rain

**Title:** Dancing in the Rain  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** EWE  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 898  
**Summary:** Harry, Hermione, and their daughter Lily get caught in the rain.

**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Write about your OTP or OT3. (Word Count minimum: 800 words)

**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level III – Write about your pairing caught in the rain together.

**Game of Life Challenge: **Prompt Used – First Steps

**Triwizard Tournament Competition: **Prompt Used – Pairing – Harmony

* * *

Harry carries Lily as rain pours down on them. Hermione gleefully laughs, and he frowns at his wife. "What is so funny?" he yells over the downpour, wishing they hadn't decided on an impromptu trip to the Muggle world.

Hermione shrugs as they run to some covering they see in the distance. "I love rain."

Harry rolls his eyes, his vision blurring as the rain continuously hits his glasses. He never charmed them to repel water because he hadn't realized there was going to be rain. Now he was paying for it. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I'm sure not having any fun."

Finally, they reach the covering and huddle close together.

Hermione lightly shoulders Harry. "Don't be such a spoilsport. A little rain won't kill you."

"I don't believe rain is good for Lily. You don't want her getting sick, do you?"

Hermione's eyes soften at his words. "She'll be fine."

Harry sits Lily down on the ground. He lets go of her and she crawls towards the rain, holding her hand out as if she wants to touch the droplets. He quickly grabs her wiggling body. "Lily, you need to stay out of the rain. It's not good for her."

Lily pouts, reminded Harry of her mother's pout when Hermione doesn't get her way.

"Stick that lower lip back in, young lady," Harry affectionately orders.

Lily does so, her green eyes shining with her adoration.

Hermione laughs, a hand smoothing Lily's red curls away from her eyes. "Our daughter is such a daddy's girl."

Harry sits Lily back down. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with that," he imperiously states. "And anyways, she likes rain just like her mum."

"There's nothing wrong with rain." Hermione walks closer to the rain and holds her hand out as Lily had done, letting the droplets hit it. Harry walks over to her, putting his arm around her waist. "In fact, I have to say, the rain is so beautiful," Hermione breathes.

"Yes, it is," Harry agrees, but he's not looking at the rain. He's looking at Hermione. "We need to get home soon. I wish we could just Apparate and be done with it."

"You know Apparition is not good for a child of Lily's age," Hermione admonishes.

"I said 'I wish.' I didn't say 'I recommend it.' There's a difference."

"Just making sure."

"How long do you think it will take for the rain to calm down?"

"Not sure. Too bad we can't take the Knight Bus."

"I don't feel like having Lily screaming in my ear again."

Hermione rests her head on Harry's shoulder. "I guess we can talk. There's nothing else we can really do until the rain calms down a bit."

Harry glances at Lily and she hasn't moved from her spot, but her gaze is still drawn to the rain. "What's there to talk about?"

"Well, we saw the Dursleys."

"And?" he asks harshly, anger festering at the thought of his 'loving family.'

"You haven't seen them in years. I'm sure you must be feeling _something _from seeing them.

Harry presses a light kiss to her neck. "You know what I feel. Anger. Resentment. Confusion. I mean, they don't like magic. Fine. Why couldn't they love me anyways? I was an innocent child who was orphaned before he was two. All I wanted was a family who loved me, and they couldn't give me it. Why?"

Hermione's hands rests on top of Harry's hand, which is on her stomach. "They don't have as big of a heart as you. They don't understand what loving unconditionally means in reality."

"Maybe," Harry agrees and then continues, "But it doesn't mean I didn't wish for their love."

"I know, and I'm so sorry you had to go through a childhood like that."

"If it gave me you and Lily, I think it was worth it. And at least I know Lily will never know an unloved childhood. Even if something were to happen to the two of us, we both know the Weasleys would take care of her as if she was their own."

Hermione nods, her hair tickling Harry's nose.

They're silent for a moment and Harry breaks it again. "It wasn't all bad emotions when I saw them, though."

Hermione turns her head, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

"I also felt pride and superiority when I showed the two of you off to them."

Hermione giggles, but suddenly her laughter becomes an excited squeal. "Harry, look!" She wildly points behind him.

Harry turns around and sees Lily standing on shaking legs, and then she takes an even shakier step forward. _Her first steps, _his mind helpfully supplies. He crouches down, holding his arms open, "Come to daddy, Lily."

Hermione copies his position and retorts, "No, come to mommy."

The both hold their breaths as Lily gains more confidence with each trembling step. Both of them anxiously wait to see whose arms she chooses. She doesn't choose either of them, though. Instead, she runs into the rain, laughing gleefully.

Hermione laughs and Harry chases after her, scooping Lily into his arms and swinging her around, for once, not minding the rain.

Hermione joins them, jumping around in her excitement.

They laugh and laugh, dancing in the rain together, just basking in the moment of their child's first steps. They no longer care about being caught in the rain.


	7. Confession

**Title:** Confession  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 687  
**Summary:** Harry confides in Hermione.

**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** History of Magic Class – Write about Cadmus Peverell. Alternatively, write about the madness and longing Resurrection stone brings.

**Triwizard Tournament Competition:** Prompt Used – Confession

**Taming the Muse Livejournal Community: **Prompt Used – Siege

* * *

Harry lies on his back in bed, head turned to the bare wall. His mind goes over what happened right before his final stand against Voldemort. He actually saw his mum and dad. Not to mention Sirius and Remus.

He wishes he was able to talk to them again, wishes he never discarded the stone. If he kept it, he could always talk to his parents, godfather, and honorary godfather. Now though, the chance is lost forever.

He flips onto his side, head still turned to the wall. He hand clenches and unclenches, wishing the stone was within his grasp.

The door to his bedroom opens, but Harry doesn't look to see who it is. The hair prickling on the back of his neck alerts him to who has arrived. The bed dips under added weight, and there's nothing but silence for a moment.

"Harry, you need to get out of bed."

"No."

The bed shifts some more and he feels a head rest on his shoulder, curly brown hair tickling his cheek. Harry inhales her scent, finding it utterly soothing.

"You can't stay in bed forever. I know you're hurting. You lost a lot of people you love, but they wouldn't want you to be living this half-life. They would want you to get out of bed and move on pass their deaths. They'd want you to find happiness."

Harry turns onto his back and Hermione's head is dislodged, but she moves it to his chest. Her fingers play with his shirt. A vast need to tell Hermione the truth lays siege to his heart, and he finds himself wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her close to his body.

Hermione nuzzles his chest, pressing a light kiss to his chest, waiting for Harry to say whatever he wants to say.

"Hermione..."

"You can tell me anything."

"It's a confession of sorts..."

"I won't judge," she promises.

"I talked to my mum, dad, Sirius, and Remus right before I faced Voldemort. It was the Resurrection Stone. It helped make me brave enough to face my imminent death by Voldemort. I threw it away, and it will probably be lost forever in the forest."

"And now you wish you didn't," Hermione says, in the voice that tells Harry she's sure she's right. She always has had the uncanny ability to know what Harry is trying to say.

"Yeah, if I kept it, I would always have them with me. I could talk to them whenever I wanted. Nothing could take them away from me."

"And you would forever be talking to things that are little more than ghosts. You would forever be looking at their representations, unable to move on with your life because you had them to cling to. No one can live with that kind of longing."

"Like the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore told it showed the deepest, most desperate desire of a person's heart. He also said that men have wasted away before it, not knowing if what they saw was real, or even possible."

"He was right," Hermione says. "I think the fact that you got rid of the stone was the best thing you could have done. You have to stop thinking about it. You have to," she implores.

"It's so hard, though," Harry says, his lips touching the crown of Hermione's head.

Hermione squeezes Harry into a hug. "I know. Just remember, you're not alone, and you'll never be alone again." She tilts her head, meeting Harry's eyes with hers and silently begging him to believe her.

"How can I ever forget that when I have you in my arms?"

Their lips touch gently. There's nothing passionate about it. The kiss is all about comfort and care.

Harry does know that he will never be alone and if for a moment he ever dares to forget that fact, Hermione will be there to kick him in the arse. It's time to get on with his life. Like Hermione said, it's what his family would want for him. And hopefully he can get on his life with Hermione at his side.


	8. Moving In Together

**Title:** Moving In Together  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 122  
**Summary:** Harry and Hermione are moving in together.

**Notes: **

**Triwizard Tournament Competition:** Stage 2 – Write a story that's around 100 words in exactly 24 hours

**The Stratified Agate Challenge: **Level III – Write about Harmony moving in together

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Harry asks as he levitates boxes.

Hermione simply rolls her eyes. "Why would I be nervous? We spend most nights at each other's apartments anyways."

When they enter their new apartment, the place that now is home to both of them, Harry gently eases the boxes down. "It's different when it's official. We have nowhere to run when we get into fights now."

Hermione chuckles, taking Harry's hand in hers. "Well, that's why we're going to both have one room we can make our own. Frankly, I can't imagine wanting to live with anyone but you."

"Good," Harry murmurs, turning his head to kiss her on the lips.

"Good," Hermione repeats.

And just like that, all reservations are gone.


	9. Learning New Things

**Title:** Leaning New Things  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 345  
**Summary:** Harry and Hermione learn something new about each other.

**Notes: **

**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level IV – Write about your pairing discovering something new about each other.

**Stratego Game Challenge: **Prompt Used – Hermione

**Life Game Challenge: **Prompt Used – Travel

* * *

"_The Nutcracker_ is showing in France. In the Muggle world. I'd love to go," Hermione says, giving her boyfriend a little hint.

Harry raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

Hermione nods. "Believe it or not, I did ballet as a kid. Wasn't great at it, but I used to have a lot of fun with it."

"I never imagined you as a dancer."

"What? I'm not graceful enough?" she asks dangerously as her eyes narrow warningly.

He holds up his hands in a placating manner. "No, no. It's not that. I always thought you spent all of your time with your books. I never thought of you having hobbies outside of reading and studying."

She shrugs, letting it go. "So, maybe we can go? We can make it a week-long trip. Take a plane and everything."

Harry gulps. "A plane? We can't just travel by Portkey?"

She frowns. "Well, we could, but I thought it would be fun to go on the plane."

"It would, but, well..."

"Well what?" Hermione asks. Her head tilts up as she tries to meet Harry's suddenly evasive gaze.

"I'm kind of scared of riding on a plane."

"I didn't know that," she says, wonderment in her eyes.

"Well, it never came up. We're in the wizarding world, and we have always used magical means for travelling. Why should that change?"

Hermione bites her bottom lip, doing her best to stifle her laugh. "I know you, Harry. You don't like being afraid of anything. That's why your boggart was a Dementor. Don't you think it's time to get over your fear?"

"Maybe," Harry mutters grouchily.

Hermione nods her head. "Good. So, we will go for a week to France. One of the things we're going to do is see _The Nutcracker_. And we are going by plane. Are we at agreement?"

"Yes," he mumbles, knowing he truly doesn't have a choice, not when his girlfriend has set her mind to something.

"Good." She kisses him chastely on the lips and then goes to make arrangements. It's going to be a fun trip!


	10. Close, But Not Close Enough

**Title:** Close, But Not Close Enough  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione, Ron  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 568  
**Summary:** Harry and Hermione almost kiss. _Almost._

**Notes: **

**The Stratified Agate Competition: **Level IV – Write about the kiss that never happened (your pairing almost kiss, or one thinks the other wants to kiss them, but it does not happen/is not implied to happen later in your fic)

**Triwizard Tournament Competition: **Stage 2 – Write a fic involving 3 or more characters with speaking parts

* * *

Hermione blushes when Harry gives her some chocolate frogs. It's not much, but it's the thought that counts.

"Thanks," she says, looking at him from underneath lowered eyelashes.

"No problem," he answers, his gaze focused on her.

When Harry first asked her to accompany him to Hogsmeade, Hermione hoped he meant as a date. And the longer the day goes on, the more the hope grows.

He has been a perfect gentleman. He holds open doors for her and asks her where she wants to go, instead of simply dragging her to Zonkos or Honeydukes. It's even better that Ron isn't around. She's not sure why the redhead is suspiciously absent, but she's grateful for it.

She loves she's spending the day alone with Harry. She can't imagine having better company. She truly hopes this is the first step to them becoming more than simply friends. She wants so much more with him.

"Want to get something to eat?" Harry asks.

Hermione nods. "That would be great."

Harry seems to hesitate, but he ends up taking her hand and pleasant warmth is felt where he touches her.

When they sit at the Three Broomsticks, the two of them are huddled together, their feet tangled up together, ankles pressed against each other.

"I'm having a really good time," Harry says.

"Me too."

The day has been so simple, but so absolutely wonderful. Hermione feels absolutely euphoric, especially when Harry shyly takes her hand while they talk at the end of their meal.

Neither of them looks around at the commotion in the pub. They know they're probably drawing stares, especially since Harry is the boy-who-lived and Hermione is supposed to be nothing more than his best friend. She knows conclusions are being drawn about the nature of their relationship, but she can't force herself to care or get righteously miffed like she usually would in this situation. She can't, not when she hopes the conclusions everyone is drawing are true.

After they leave the Three Broomsticks, they continue walking around Hogsmeade. Neither one of them wants the day to end.

Every day _has _to end, though. They slowly make their way to the gates, but come to a stop before they can enter the school grounds.

"I had a really great time, Hermione."

"Me too," she breathes, wishing his lips would move closer to hers. As if he heard her wish, Harry's lips part as they descend.

Hermione's chin tilts up as she urges herself to have what she's sure will be a perfect first kiss for them. They get closer and closer. They're almost touching when a shout of "Harry! Hermione!" breaks through the fog.

They reluctantly pull away and sigh when they see Ron running towards them from the castle.

"Hi, Ron. Where were you today?" she asks, even though she doesn't really care about the answer.

"I had detention," Ron says grumpily.

Hermione forces a smile and is delighted to see Harry looks as put out as she feels.

"Come on guys. Come back to the castle. Tell me about your day!" Ron urges.

Hermione and Harry share a look and know the moment has passed.

The three of them make their way to the castle. Hermione's perfect day has a not-so-perfect ending, but she's still happy with how, what she now knows was her first date, with Harry went. Hopefully, there will be other dates.


	11. Together Until the End

**Title: **Together Until the End  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **710  
**Summary: **Harry and Hermione need to survive the hunt.  
**Notes: **AU in Deathly Hallows. Also, for this story to work, pretend they discovered Voldemort's name was taboo before Ron left. I'm not sure how they discovered it, but they did.

**Triwizard Tournament Competition: **Stage Two – Write about your OTP in mortal peril/serious danger.

**The Stratified Agate Competition: Level V – **Write a fic of over 500 words from the POV of one member of your pairing (does not have to be written in first person)

* * *

Hermione's body shakes as she sits in the tent. Harry's arms are around her as if to shield her from the cold. She isn't cold, though. She's scared.

Ron left awhile back. It's only her and Harry now. Sometimes she thinks about Ron. She wonders if the redhead made it to safety. Oh maybe he's lying somewhere, his eyes blank from the killing curse. There's also a chance that a more gruesome death might have befallen her friend.

More times than not though, there isn't any time to think about Ron. Her and Harry need to focus on staying alive themselves. They need to complete their mission of destroying the Horcruxes so Harry can take down Voldemort once and for all.

The only thing she and Harry really talk about now is where a Horcrux might be located. That's the only thing of any real importance. More than once, she needs to stop him before he says the dreaded taboo. He's so used to calling Voldemort by name thanks to Professor Dumbledore's encouragement it's hard for him to remember that he needs to refrain from speaking the name out loud.

One night while Hermione is trying to sleep and Harry is outside watching the surrounding area (they never sleep at the same time in case someone finds them), she watches him through the tent flap. She's afraid that if she closes her eyes, he might disappear. He's all she has left now, and the thought of losing him makes her heart clench in pain. "Harry," she whispers.

He hears her though and is at her side before she can blink. "Are you okay?"

She sits up and brushes the hair out of her eyes. "I'm fine. I can't sleep, though. Maybe you should try sleeping, and I'll take watch instead," she offers.

Harry shakes his head. "You need rest."

"So do you," she argues. She bites her bottom lip indecisively. Finally, she speaks her mind. "I might be able to sleep if you lay down next to me."

"One of us needs to watch –"

"No, Harry. I really think that as long as we don't say the taboo, no one will find us. Please, lay down with me," she begs. Her eyes water and she suddenly realizes how much she wants him to acquiesce.

"Okay," he says, but she can hear the reluctance in his voice.

They get as comfortable as someone can get on the hard ground. One of Harry's arms are secure around her waist while she uses the other one as a pill. She lets herself bask in his closeness. It's the only thing that's able to bring her any comfort these days. "I'm scared."

"I know." His lips press against the side of her neck, and she leans closer to the touch. "I'm going to do everything I can to protect you."

"Do you ever think about what's going to happy when he's gone?"

"No." Harry doesn't say anything else, but she hears what's left unspoken. He doesn't believe he'll survive the end of the war.

She turns around so she faces her best friend, the one person who has always stood beside her, no matter how annoying she could get. "Harry, I need you to know something. Just in case. I love you."

Harry leans forward and kisses her, and it's the most perfect kiss she has ever experienced. "I love you, too. And I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to save you. Even if it means I die fighting Voldemort."

Hermione's eyes widen. "Harry!" she exclaims.

His own face shows his own fear as he realizes what he has done. They jump up and Hermione quickly does a stinging jinx, disfiguring Harry so he isn't recognizable just as Snatchers blow their tent away.

They grab each other's hands, knowing there's no chance of running.

"Who are you?" One of them questions.

Hermione clears her throat. "I'm Penelope Clearwater. He's just a regular half-blood," she puts as much disinterest in her voice as possible. She knows it's no good, though. They've been caught. They'll need to find a way to escape their predicament. Somehow.

Harry and Hermione share a look and nod decisively. They're in this together. Until the very end.


	12. Spark of Something

**Title: **Spark of Something  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **EWE, AU  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **1,073  
**Summary: **He handed her the last book and their fingers brushed. He gasped when something that felt like lightning shot through his body. "Did you feel that?"  
**Notes:**

**Favorite Characters Challenge:** Pairing Used – Harry/Hermione

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Scavenger Hunt – Spell Used – Wingardium Leviosa

**The Riddler Challenge:** Character Used – Hermione Granger – Prompts Used – find, love, coffee, petals

**Treasure Hunt Challenge: **Prompt Used – _Thinking Out Loud _by Ed Sheeran

**The Great Maze Chall/Comp: ** You come upon another dead end. Luckily, a cat walks across your path and then turns to the left. Maybe if you follow it, it'll lead you back to the last fork.

* * *

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well me – I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

* * *

Harry still remembered the first time he met Hermione. It wasn't on the train when she was looking for Neville's toad like Ron thought. He had first met her at Diagon Alley while he was with Hagrid. They had been at the bookstore and someone, who was carrying a tower of books and didn't see him, had bumped into him. The books came tumbling down to the ground at the impact.

"I'm so, so sorry," a girl with bushy brown hair exclaimed, her face flushed embarrassedly.

"It's... It's okay," he stammered. He bent down to help her collect her books. He handed her the last book and their fingers brushed. He gasped when something that felt like lightning shot through his body. "Did you feel that?"

She nodded, her eyes wide in her wonder. "We should find out what it was. Maybe it has something to do with magic."

He moved closer and he unconsciously took a sniff, and he realized she smelled like rose petals. He put the thought to the back of his mind, though. "Do you think it's a bad thing?"

"It didn't feel bad."

"No, it didn't."

Her brown eyes sparkled as they met his own green eyes. "What's your name?"

He opened his mouth, but before he could answer, Hagrid came in and pulled him away. He looked over his shoulder, and yelled, "Harry!"

"I'm Hermione," she yelled back, and that was that.

After that, he knew she was special. They didn't talk much on the train. She was busy helping some boy named Neville and Ron was kind of rude. In fact, they didn't get to talk much for awhile. Ron seemed to be doing everything he could to hog Harry's attention. And not wanting to lose one of his first friends, Harry allowed it.

They didn't have much contact until their first Charms lesson. The charm was Wingardium Leviosa and no one was able to get it. No one except Hermione.

Ron was annoyed, but Harry was awed. She was so smart. It seemed everything she did, she did well.

Hermione tried to help them. Harry was anxious to learn so he had no problem getting help from her, but Ron didn't want it and spoke up for both himself and Harry.

When Hermione looked down at her table, looking as if she was fighting back tears, Harry had enough of Ron's attitude. "Ron, you might not want help, but I do. Hermione, could you help me?"

Her head shot up. "Really?"

"Please. What am I doing wrong?"

She showed Harry the proper wand movement and in no time, he was doing the charm correctly. Both of them ignored Ron who was too busy sulking to try to get the charm right.

After that, Harry decided he was going to hang out with Hermione, whether Ron was okay with it or not.

He learned so many things about her. He learned she hadn't been popular as a kid because of her intelligence. She had been so excited to come to Hogwarts because she hoped she'd make friends with kids like her, hoped that she wouldn't be considered a freak. Her favorite color was orange and favorite animal was a cat.

The more time Harry spent with Hermione, the more he fell in love with her. Of course, at that age, he didn't realize what was going on in his heart.

Hermione was at his side for everything that happened. She was there to help with the Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, and when it came to finding out the truth about his godfather. She was there for the Triwizard Tournament, never once believing he put his name in the Goblet of Fire. She was there for him when he had visions and when Sirius died. She was there for everything. She was a true friend and there was never a time that she let him down.

When they got older, she started drinking coffee. It made her jittery, and he didn't understand why she liked the stuff. Although, secretly, he could admit that a jittery Hermione was pretty cute.

One day, during his eighth year at Hogwarts, he decided he wanted to tell her he loved her. He hadn't been lying to himself in awhile, and it was time to gather his Gryffindor bravery.

In the common room, he saw Crookshanks but there was no Hermione. He stopped near the purring animal. "Hey Crookshanks."

The orange eyes opened and he stretched.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" He knew he could just check the Marauder's Map, but he hadn't spoken to Crookshanks in awhile, and the cat tended to get testy if he was ignored for too long.

Crookshanks stood up and went to the portrait door. Harry opened it and followed Crookshanks all the way outside. He saw Hermione sitting underneath the tree by the Black Lake. He bent and scratched Crookshanks' chin. "Thanks."

Crookshanks sat down, and Harry walked over to the girl that captured his heart at the age of eleven. "Hermione, I need to tell you something."

She looked up from her book. "What is it, Harry?"

He took a deep breath. "Ever since we were eleven, ever since we touched and that spark happened, I knew in the back of my mind, that you were the girl for me. Even when I was too young to understand what that meant. I love you."

She closed her book and smiled. "Harry, ever since we were eleven, ever since we touched and that spark happened, I knew in the back of my mind, that you were the boy for me. Even when I was too young to understand what that meant. I love you."

He opened his mouth and then closed it. At first he thought she was mocking him, but he quickly pushed that thought away. That wasn't something Hermione was capable of doing. He realized she felt the same way, so she was using the same words. "Why did I wait so long to tell you?" he asked, sitting next to her.

She moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "Because you're an idiot." Her lips brushed his cheek when she said it.

Harry tilted his face down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

She returned the gentle pressure.

"I am an idiot," he mumbled against her lips.

"Yes you are, but I love you anyways."

"Good."


	13. Too Late

**Title:** Too Late  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Hermione/Harry (one-sided), Harry/Ginny  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 1,046  
**Summary: **Hermione realizes she's too late.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Triwizard Tournament – Stage 4: The Maze – Write a romantic story where the love is considered one-sided. Pairing Used – Harry/Hermione, Prompt Used – venomous

**During the War Challenge: **Prompt 62 – Hermione is really angry at Harry that he went alone to die

* * *

Hermione clenched her fists at her side. She lifted one to angrily rub at her eyes, trying to will the tears to not fall.

She took deep, laboring breaths, doing her best to slow down her racing heart to no avail. She knew the only way to calm down was to scream – no not scream, talk – to Harry.

She stormed out of the Great Hall and looked for the wayward savior who wasn't celebrating with everyone else. Not that there was much to celebrate. Voldemort might be dead, but the losses on their side were tragic, especially for Harry. The last remaining link to his parents was gone and a little boy had become an orphan in a single night.

Hermione knew Harry would do everything he could to make sure Teddy was taken care of, and thankfully, Teddy's grandmother had survived the war. She knew something would be worked out between Harry and Andromeda.

Her thoughts turned away from Teddy and their losses, and returned to what could have been lost.

_'How dare he go face Voldemort alone! He went there to die alone! How dare him! What if that venomous snake had attacked him? Is that what he wanted? Didn't he think about everyone he would be leaving behind!? Didn't he think about me!?'_

Her thoughts were cut off abruptly when she came upon Harry; he was standing in front of the destroyed Room of Requirements, looking lost and forlorn. "Harry James Potter," she ferociously stated, matching towards her prey. She didn't let his expression affect her. Much.

Harry faced her. "Hermione?"

She glared at him. "How could you do that? How could you go die alone? Ron and I have been with you since the very beginning? How could you exclude us at the very end?"

"I had to. It was part of the prophecy."

"Nothing in the prophecy said you had to do it alone. You added on that part all by yourself."

He arched one of his eyebrows, an expression she was inherently familiar with where Harry was concerned. "You would have tried to stop me. The only way to defeat Voldemort and destroy the Horcrux in me was to die, but you wouldn't have allowed me to sacrifice myself. It's why I went alone."

"You didn't know you would be revived. We could have found another way to do it."

He shook his head. "There wasn't any time, and you know that. That last Horcrux was the only thing that stood between war and peace, and I wasn't going to let anyone stop me. I did what I had to do, and you need to accept it."

Unable to bear it any longer, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. At one time he would have stiffened at the unexpected contact, but now he took it in stride and hugged her back just as fiercely. "I was so scared. I thought my heart had shattered when I saw you laying prone on the ground."

He rubbed her back. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"Please, don't do anything so reckless again."

"No promises." He let out a watery chuckle, his nose buried in her hair.

She pulled back and gazed into his eyes. "I'm serious, Harry. I'm not sure my heart can take another fright like that."

He lifted a hand and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I really can't promise you something like that. It doesn't fit into my personality."

She swallowed nervously, loving the feel of him so close to her. "Harry? We're always going to be together, right?" she asked, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

He looked at her like she was nuts. "Of course. Best friends forever."

"Best... friends?" Her breath shuddered within her as she pulled away from him, dropping her arms to her side and putting a couple of inches between them.

"Of course," he said, not understanding.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione decided to take a plunge and hope for the best. She met his eyes and hoped he saw what was within them. "Harry, there's something I need to tell you." He waited patiently as she gathered her Gryffindor bravery. "I –"

She was interrupted by Ginny flying down the corridor and throwing her arms around Harry. Her heart thumped hard in her chest – it felt like it was going to thump right out of her chest – when Harry returned the strong embrace.

"We won!" she screamed into Harry's ear.

Harry smiled softly, kissing her on her lips which were tilted up to him.

Hermione closed her eyes, realizing that she really didn't have a chance with Harry. She had waited too long, and now it seemed that Harry's heart fully belonged to Ginny. Hermione knew she could try to encroach on Ginny's territory, but she wasn't the kind of girl that went after other girls' boyfriends.

Maybe if Hermione had told Harry her feelings before he dated Ginny last year, she might have had a chance. She had allowed her fear of rejection to get in the way of her going after who she really wanted. She wasted her attention on Ron, thinking he was more attainable, and had lost the one who had stolen her heart.

Harry ended the kiss, and Ginny rested her head on his chest. He smiled at Hermione. "What was it that you had to say, Hermione?"

She hesitated but finally said, "It's not important. You should go back to the Great Hall and celebrate the light's victory. You're the hero of the hour."

He nodded and grabbing Ginny's hand, he pulled her along with him. He paused when he realized Hermione wasn't following him. "You're not coming?"

She waved him away. "Go on. I'll follow in a few minutes."

He looked at her, trying to read her, but her mask was firmly in place, and he gave up. Hermione watched Harry and Ginny walk away. Her hand rested on top of her heart, and she willed it to not crumble in a million pieces.

Harry might not love her the way she loved him, but at least he was in her life. And she'd do everything she had to in order to keep him as her best friend.


	14. Could Die Tomorrow

**Title:** Could Die Tomorrow  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **Character Death  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 529  
**Summary: **Harry and Hermione talk after Ron's death.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Divination Assignment - Write about a character experiencing death, and how they learn from the encounter with mortality

**All About You Challenge: **Prompt Used - Write a fic based on the word, devoted

**Hogwarts Writing Club Competition: **Prompt Used - Farce (500 words, 30 words leeway on each side)

**LIFE Game Challenge: **Prompt Used - Sleepover

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Pain

* * *

Harry and Hermione held hands, mourning the loss of their best friend. The funeral was a farce. A bunch of people came to pay their respects, but they didn't know Ron or his family at all. They weren't experiencing the same pain, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys felt. They didn't belong there.

Harry bit his tongue, knowing it wasn't his place to say it. It bothered him that the nameless faces were only there because Ron was considered a war hero. They weren't here for the man. It was similar to how people only saw Harry as the boy-who-lived, and now Ron was dealing with the same fate, even if he wasn't there to experience it himself.

After it was over, Harry kept hold of Hermione's hand, and they did Side-Along-Apparition to Grimmauld. Neither wanted to be alone, so they were having a sleepover.

That night they sat on the floor of the library together. It was a location that always brought Hermione a lot of comfort, and that was Harry's aim.

"I still can't believe he's dead," she whispered, tears cascading from her eyes.

Harry squeezed her hand. "I know. It was supposed to be me."

Hermione's head shot up, her eyes no longer staring at her lap. He found himself glad that she didn't have heat vision. "Don't ever say that. I never would ask to trade your life for Ron's, and I can't believe you're actually wishing it had been you instead. It wouldn't be easier for me."

Harry shook his head, eyes wide at the unleashed anger aimed at him. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm the one Voldemort had been after since I was a baby. I didn't think I'd survive my confrontation with him. I just hoped that I took him with me. And now Ron's gone and I don't know what to do with myself."

"Well, I'm glad you survived. I can't imagine my life without you." She let go of his hand, only to throw her arms around Harry, hugging him tight.

He blushed as he returned the hug. He was acutely aware of her breasts pressed against his chest and suddenly felt very hot.

Harry cleared his throat when they separated. "I'm not sure how I'd survive if I lost you either."

"We'll always have each other, no matter what," Hermione promised, eyes serious with her vow.

He swallowed but recognized how devoted he felt to her, how devoted he had always felt to her, and it was an easy promise to make. "No matter what, we'll be together," he repeated.

Even with the war over, they didn't know how long they'd be alive. There were still stray Death Eaters who might come after the two of them in vengeance.

Harry knew he could die tomorrow; it was what the war taught him, and he didn't want to have any regrets.

As he gazed at Hermione, he knew what he wanted to do. Now wasn't the right time – they were both grieving – but one day in the near future, he'd tell Hermione how he felt.

He won't waste any of the precious time he has left on the planet.


	15. Anticipated Arrival

**Title: **Anticipated Arrival  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **438  
**Summary: **Harry can't wait to be a father.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Arithmancy - Write about a couple that were, in your eyes, meant to be but were not in Canon.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **June Event - Level 1 (Easy) - Hermione Granger

**Famous Witches and Wizards Cards Challenge: **Prompt Used - Romance genre, Immunity

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Birth

* * *

Hermione slowly woke up, her brain waking up just as slowly. With her eyes still closed, her left hand automatically moved to her rounded stomach. She felt startled when instead of the soft flesh of her stomach, a vessel that was protecting her unborn baby, it touched another warm hand.

She groggily opened her eyes, smiling when they caught Harry's happy emerald gaze. "Hey, how long have you been up?" she asked tiredly.

"A while," he answered, his hands caressing her stomach, sending delightful sparks up and down her spine.

She sighed contently, stretching her arms above her head, and then placing her hands in his hair. "Are you planning to do this every morning?"

"Maybe." He pressed a kiss to her stomach and her fingers played with the messy raven strands. "I just can't wait until her birth."

She smiled, feeling nothing but absolute peace at his blissful expression. "Me either. I thought since we knew she's a girl finally, we could start talking about names."

Harry's eyes stayed riveted to her stomach as if he was afraid their baby would disappear if he looked away for even a second. "I was thinking the same thing actually. I would like to honor my mum, if that's okay with you." He glanced at her with a sheepish expression before his eyes zeroed in on their daughter once again.

She laughed. After all of the years of friendship and then romance, she still hadn't developed immunity to that look. "I think that's a wonderful idea. We should give our daughter her own name, not simply name her Lily, though." She paused for a moment, and then she tugged on his hair, forcing Harry's eyes up away from her stomach. Their gazes locked. "How about Rose?"

His eyes lit up, and he smiled gleefully. "I love it."

Hermione's answering smile was just as bright. "Rose Potter. I like the sound of it."

"Rose Potter will be a perfect little girl. And she'll always be loved," he promised, eyes once again locked on her stomach."

She patted his head, knowing the Dursley's negligence still haunted him to the point he worried about whether he could be a good father. "Of course she'll always be loved."

Hermione knew Harry would be a great father. His worries were for nothing, and as soon as their daughter was in his arms, they would melt away.

She knew they'd make mistakes – all parents made mistake – but one mistake they'd never make is they'd never have a problem loving their daughter.

Their family would survive anything that was thrown at it. She was sure of it.


	16. Erased Doubts

**Title: **Erased Doubts  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **367  
**Summary: **Hermione has doubts about their wedding.  
**Notes:**

**Ultimate OTP Competition II:** Prompt Used - Action: One half of the pairing is voicing doubts about something.

**Famous Witches and Wizards Card Game Challenge: **Prompt Used - Romance Theme, bewitching

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Smile

* * *

"Do you think we're making a mistake?" Hermione asked for what felt like the millionth time.

Harry let out a very put upon sigh. "What are you so unsure about? Do you _not _want to get married?"

"Of course not," Hermione retorted, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"Good." His smile was one of complete relief. He opened his arms, and she walked into his comforting embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. "So, if you don't have doubts about marrying me, what are your doubts about?"

"Eloping with only my parents as witnesses. I'm not a normal girl when it comes to needing a big wedding, but we won't even have our friends there."

Harry kissed her forehead, hating that he felt as if he taking something important away from her. "Some of our friends aren't exactly _thrilled _for us."

She nodded, knowing that he was referring to the Weasleys. Her lips brushed against his neck when she asked, "And our other friends?"

"The truth is that I know the media would make a spectacle of our wedding, and I want our love to take center stage. If you can handle the media, actually deal with them and their cameras, we can have an actual wedding, though. I just wanted the focus to be on you and me, not them."

Hermione tilted her head up and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I never thought of that. I know how much you hate the spotlight, and I'm not too fond of it either..."

"And?" Harry asked with his raised eyebrows, his fingers making soothing motions on her back.

She bit her bottom lip, making herself look absolutely bewitching in her very innocent way. "And, I'm not extremely fond of the spotlight either. I think you have the right idea. Maybe we can have a party after we're married to celebrate with our friends."

"A party I can definitely handle. So, elopement?"

"Elopement," Hermione agreed, nodding her head in affirmation.

The doubt had dissipated. As long as she married Harry, she truly didn't care what kind of wedding she had. She just needed to know she was marrying the love of her life. And she was.


	17. Understanding

**Title: **Understanding  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **253  
**Summary: **Harry and Hermione come to an understanding.  
**Notes:**

**Ultimate Battle Competition: **Prompt Used - 100-500 word romance or fluff drabble

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Used - Setting: A Classroom

**Famous Witches and Wizards Card Game Challenge: **Prompt Used - Romance theme

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Secrets

* * *

Harry and Hermione are the first ones to Transfiguration classroom and take their usual seat. They know Ron is walking with Lavender, so he'll probably get there just as class is starting. Lavender Brown is not known for her punctuality.

Harry grabs Hermione's hand underneath the desk and gives it a light squeeze. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asks, eyes averted, afraid of the answer.

Hermione's brows furrow. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Why do you not want to be open about us being boyfriend and girlfriend? Are you worried about what everyone will say? About what Ron will say? Because he _does _have a girlfriend of his own."

Hermione's eyes widen. "No, of course not. I'm' just afraid that'll all get involved and won't understand what 'leave us alone' means. I promise. I just want us to date for awhile before everyone decides they have the right to decide things about our relationship."

"I don't want any secrets," he implores.

"Either do I," she replies. She kisses his cheek and continues, "Soon they'll know about us. Just not yet."

Harry gazes into her eyes and must read the truth there. "Okay. Soon."

Before they can continue their conversation, students start to trickle in. Their clasped hands stay under the table as they went for Professor McGonagall to come in and start class.


	18. Rose's Wonder

**Title: **Rose's Wonder  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **428  
**Summary: **Harry and Hermione's daughter meets Fawkes.  
**Notes: **In this story, Fawkes never left after Dumbledore died. Instead, he bonded to McGonagall.

**Ultimate Battle Competition: **Prompt Used - a small child wants to pet Fawkes

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Used - Object: A chipped teacup

**Famous Witches and Wizards Card Game Challenge: **Prompt Used - Romance theme

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Guest

* * *

Hermione takes a sip of tea out of a chipped teacup. She raises her eyebrows at Harry, and he shrugs, confused by the cup as much as she is. Usually, McGonagall is careful about that kind of thing. She's a guest in the Headmistress' office so doesn't say anything.

Three-year old Rose sits on the floor, looking at Fawkes in wonderment. "It's so pretty," she says, large brown eyes on the magnificent creature.

Hermione bends down and lovingly strokes the black hair of her daughter. "Yes, Fawkes is definitely a pretty bird," she agrees.

"Is Fawkes a boy or girl? Because boys aren't supposed to be pretty." she innocently asks.

Hermione laughs. "Fawkes is a boy and boys are allowed to be pretty. Whoever told you they weren't was very wrong."

"Oh." Rose tilts her head, staring at Fawkes as the bird preens his feathers. Fawkes loves being the center of attention. He reminded Hermione of a puffed up peacock, basking in the face of Rose's complete awe.

Harry sits on the floor with them, and Rose crawls into her daddy's lap. She rests her head on his chest and asks, "Can I pet him?"

Harry and Hermione share a glance. They both know Fawkes doesn't let just anyone touch him, and they don't want their daughter's feelings to be hurt if he refuses her pat.

They look at McGonagall who shrugs. "Rose, dear, you can try, but be aware that Fawkes may not let you touch him."

Rose nods seriously and puts her hands on Harry's lap, using him to help her stand up. She carefully steps to the perch where Fawkes is staring straight into Rose's eyes, as if he's looking deep into her soul.

"Hi, Fawkes. You look so pretty. Can I touch you?" She reaches out with eager fingers and Fawkes doesn't fly out of the window like Hermione and Harry fear he will. Instead, he leans forward, extending his head so her fingers touch it.

Rose laughs. "You're such a good bird. Good, pretty Fawkes." She lightly strokes him and Fawkes allows it. In fact, he seems to enjoy it.

Hermione gazes at her husband with soft eyes. "It must be because she's your daughter. We both know Fawkes always had a soft spot for you."

"Maybe it's because Fawkes can see how good and pure Rose's heart is."

Hermione shifts so she can rest her hand on his shoulder. "Either-or."


	19. Meeting the Parents

**Title: **Meeting the Parents  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **586  
**Summary: **Harry has to face something more terrifying than Voldemort.  
**Notes:**

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Used - Genre: Family

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Parents

* * *

Harry did his best to smooth his hair down while Hermione looked on in amusement. "Will you give it up? You hair has never once stayed flat, and I doubt it's going to start now."

"I know. It's just that I'm meeting your parents –"

"You've already met them," Hermione interrupted, "or have your forgot about the bookstore?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's different. They were too busy being gobsmacked by magic to notice me, and I was only 12 years old and your friend. Now I'm your boyfriend, one who hopes to marry you one day. They're going to kill me."

Hermione chuckled, not used to see Harry so uncertain. "They're not going to kill you. They know how much I love you and how very upset I'd be if something were to happen to you."

Harry finally turned away from the mirror. "What if they don't like me?"

Hermione stepped up to him so their bodies were almost touching. She stared deep into his troubled eyes and cupped his cheek with a soft, soothing hand. "What's not to like?"

"I'm being serious," he whispered.

Hermione smiled softly. "So am I. You've been my best friend for years. You've always treated me with the utmost respect. You like me for who I am and don't expect me to tone down my sometimes-hard-to-take personality. You appreciate my ambitions and my dreams, even if you don't always understand them. And what's most important is I love you and you love me, to the point where you're already thinking about a marriage proposal that I know I will accept. So, against I have to ask, what's not to like?"

Harry rested a hand on top her hand, the one that's cupping his cheeks. "How do you always make everything seem okay?"

"It's a gift. So, stop obsessing over your looks and let's get going. It's time to meet my family."

They Apparated to a side street near her house, one that Hermione assured him was very rarely used. They walked hand-in-hand to the very intimidating house, or at least it looked intimidating to Harry.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly as they strolled up the pathway. He gulped as he stared at the bright green door, feeling a bit queasy at the thought of what laid behind it.

She reached out, turned the knob, and pushed the door open. She stepped inside, but Harry stayed rooted to his spot.

"Mum? Dad?" she called.

"Hermione," a woman who looked like an older Hermione exclaimed, breezing in from what he assumed was the kitchen. "You look wonderful."

A male came to the door from the other direction. "Look at you, my dear."

Hermione exchanged hugs with both of her parents. "Mum, dad, this is my boyfriend, Harry Potter. Harry, this is my mum, Jane Granger, and my dad, Richard Granger."

Harry smiled uncertainly. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger." He shook hands with both of them.

"Oh, please, Harry. You can call us Jane and Richard. Come in you two," Jane said exuberantly.

"Lunch is almost ready," Richard added.

Harry relaxed at the friendly dispositions of Hermione's parents. As the two of them walked away, he leaned close to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"Of course it won't be. I'm sure dad's shotgun won't even make an appearance," she joked. She left him at the door, laughing to herself.

Harry's eyes widened, suddenly unsure if he wanted to stay. "S-Shotgun?"


	20. Hair Pulling

**Title: **Hair Pulling  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **371  
**Summary: **AU where Harry and Hermione are friends as kids, and Harry shows Hermione he likes her in a special way.  
**Notes:**

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Use - Action: Affectionate Hair Pulling

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Apology

* * *

"Ow," Hermione yells and glares at Harry. "Will you stop pulling my hair?" she asks, but it's more of a demand. She taps her foot angrily and even at seven, she's one scary girl.

Harry shuffles his feet and does his best to look innocent. "But I didn't."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "How stupid do you think I am, Harry Potter? You're the only one here. Who else could pull my hair?"

Harry bites his bottom lip. "A ghost?" he questions hopefully.

She sends him another withering glare and stomps away in disgust. _'A ghost? Really?'_

* * *

They're on the train, heading to their first year at Hogwarts. Hermione still can't believe they are both magical. It's lucky, and she's glad she isn't losing her best friend.

They have the compartment to themselves, so Hermione is scouring her textbooks, looking for things she might be tested on the first day of classes. Suddenly, she feels a sharp stinging to her scalp and sighs.

"What is it with you and pulling my hair, Harry?"

"Um, it's fun?" He doesn't sound too sure himself.

"Well, stop," she orders, and then she goes back to reading, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Fourteen-year old Harry shuffles his feet nervously in front of her. "So, remember how I always used to pull your hair?"

"Of course, and you never gave me a proper apology for it."

"Um, yeah, sorry about that, but I never really meant to hurt you."

"Be that as it may, it was very rude of you. Why are you bringing it up now, though?"

"Well, I think I always pulled your hair because I had a crush on you, and I didn't really know how to tell you."

Hermione opens her mouth, and then it snaps shut again. Her brain tries to come up with a reply as Harry nervously waits for her to say something. _Anything__. _Finally, all she comes up with is a gasp of "Really?"

Harry nods and blushes. "So, will you be my date to the Yule Ball?"

Hermione's blush is prominent on her face. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Good."

"Good," Hermione echoes. She's not sure where this will lead, but she can't wait to find out.


	21. Tragedy Strikes

**Title: **Tragedy Strikes  
** Rating **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **Mentioned miscarriage  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **426  
**Summary: **Sequel to Chapter 6: Dancing in the Rain. Harry and Hermione must deal with a tragedy.  
**Notes:**

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Used - (genre) angst

**Stratified Agate Competition:** Level V - Write a sequel to something you wrote in Level III

**356 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used – Bliss

* * *

Lily sleeps in Harry's lap while Hermione rests on the hospital bed. He kisses his daughter's forehead, trying to block out everything except the scent of apples that perfume her hair. He wants to recapture the bliss of a few months ago, months where there was no worry, only happiness.

He remembers dancing in the rain with both Lily and Hermione. None of them had a care in the world. Hermione hadn't been pregnant then, and he never saw her so happy and free. He never felt so free.

"Harry," Hermione's weak voice causes Harry to come out of his thoughts.

He stands up and carries Lily over to the bed, laying her on it next to her mommy. "Hey, love."

Tears pour from her brown eyes. "I'm so sorry."

He wipes her cheeks, brushing the tears away. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"If my body had been stronger, if I had just been more careful –"

"Stop," he interrupts. "Losing... Losing the baby isn't your fault. It's _no one's _fault."

"I wonder if it was a boy or girl," she cries.

He leans forward and kisses forehead. "Me too. It would have been nice to have a son. We'll try later on, and I'm sure we'll get that son."

She shakes her head, eyes fearful. "What if I miscarry again? I couldn't take it if my body failed me again. I'm not ready."

"It's okay. We can wait. It won't happen again. Yesterday was a fluke. Eventually, Lily will have a little brother or sister. I promise."

"Mommy," Lily's voice breaks into the tense atmosphere.

"Yes, bab...?" She trails off, not wanting to say the dreaded word. Instead, Hermione holds open her arms, and Lily crawls into the warm embrace.

"I'm sorry you're hurting, mummy. I know I will have a little brother or sister one day, though. I just know it."

"Oh, you do, my darling. Are you a little seer?"

Lily shakes her head slightly, some of her red curls going into Hermione's mouth. "No, I want a little brother or sister, so I'm going to get it."

"I hope so, sweetie."

"Lily's right," Harry reassures Hermione. "We will get that baby one day."

The family of three lays on the hospital bed, lost in their own thoughts. Hermione's hand rests on her stomach while Harry absentmindedly rubs her leg through the blanket. Lily rests between her parents, sandwiched between them in a safe cocoon.

They're dealing with a tragedy, but they'll come out on the other side stronger than ever before.


	22. Tender Loving Care

**Title: **Tender Loving Care  
** Rating **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **610  
**Summary: **Harry needs some TLC.  
**Notes:**

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition: ****The Keeper of the Keys – **Write about someone remembering something from their childhood.

**Stratified Agate Competition: **Level VI – write a fic where one member of your pairing is sick and the other takes care of them

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition: **Herbology – Write a sick!fic. **Prompts Used – **Year: 2020, Animal/Creature: Cat, Plant: Tulip, Item: Knife, Dialogue: "What would you have done if I didn't come in?", Spell: Tergeo, Date: March 2,

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Used – Color: Green

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Evil

* * *

Hermione looked at the calendar.

_March 2, 2020_

They were supposed to be meeting the Weasleys, but Harry had fallen sick. She tried not to let it bother her, but she had been looking forward to it.

She shrugged. Harry almost never got sick, so they just had to deal with it. She walked towards the room and stood just outside, watching Harry.

He weakly reached for the glass, his fingers just inches from actually being able to grab it. His arm fell with a thump onto the bed, all of his energy completely zapped.

Hermione walked in and noticed where Harry's gaze was focused. She walked to the side table and handed him the glass, helping him sit up so he could carefully sip the water. "What would you have done if I didn't come in?"

"Be thirsty," he muttered and allowed Hermione to return the glass back to the side table.

She took out her wand, pointed it at Harry's face, and murmured, "Tergeo." The sweat was banished. She put her hand to his forehead, a frown marring her face. "You're still warm, and you're looking a bit green."

"I feel green," he muttered, closing his eyes against her cool fingers. "I hate this evil, evil flu."

"Everyone hates the evil, evil flu. You're not special in that aspect," she replied. "Do you want to try to eat something? I remember mum saying toast and jelly was always good to eat when one was sick. When I was a kid, I'd be fed toast and jelly ten times a day if I was ill. I'm surprised I didn't have jelly coming out of my ears." As she was saying this, Crookshanks jumped on the bed, and she absently petted the cat.

Harry tiredly shook his head. "Please, no food."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Crookshanks, keep Harry company please." She left the bedroom with a purposeful stride and walked into the kitchen.

She got bread out and put it in the toaster. He might not want to eat, but he needed to keep up his strength. He had to eat something, even if it was only half the toast. While waiting for the toast, she went to the refrigerator and took out the apple jelly: Harry's favorite.

When the toaster dinged, she too out the two slices and retrieved a knife from the cupboard. She liberally spread it over the slices and put the jelly back in the refrigerator.

She grabbed the plate and took it into the bedroom. She placed it on his stomach and with an order of "Eat," she once against left the room.

She busied herself in the garden and plucked a couple of tulips. She placed them in a simple vase and took it into the bedroom. Hermione knew it wasn't a cure for the flu, but it still might brighten Harry's day.

When she walked back in the bedroom, she was happy to see that he managed to eat some toast. It wasn't a lot, but she wouldn't complain.

She placed the tulips on the dresser and took the plate, placing it aside on the side table. She sat next to him. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

Harry held out his hand and Hermione took it. "Lay with me?

"That's something that I can definitely do." Hermione got comfortable next to him, sharing his pillow. "I love you."

Like always when she said that, he replied by kissing her forehead and whispering against her hair, "I love you, too."

She closed her eyes and hoped that when the two of them woke up, Harry would be healthy again.


	23. Possibility

**Title: **Possibility  
** Rating **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **995  
**Summary: **Harry and Hermione begin thinking about their future while at a wedding.  
**Notes:**

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Used - Emotion: Happiness

**Stratified Agate Competition: **Level VI - Write between 900-1000 words about your pairing attending another couple's wedding

**Getting Around Challenge:** Pairing - Harry/Hermione

**The Hogwarts Talent Show: **The Garden of Promise by Thomas Kinkaid.

When I saw the piece, I felt hope. I thought it exhibited the feelings of hope for a better future, promise that there is a better future.

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Lies

* * *

Harry and Hermione found their seats. They looked at all of the guests that have assembled and recognize a few faces. "Oliver's here," he pointed out to Hermione.

"It looks like he's here with Katie. I didn't know they were dating. Did you know?" She looked at Harry.

"I thought they might have had something while Oliver was in school, but I was too young to really understand that. I haven't heard anything recently from either of them."

"They seem happy."

Harry opened his mouth, but before he was able to comment, Molly and Arthur were there and encompassing them with hugs.

Hermione laughed. "Molly, you're already crying? The wedding hasn't even started."

The matriarch of the Weasley family dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I can't help it. Part of me is afraid that this whole thing is made up of a giant pile of lies. I never thought he would finally settle down with a nice girl."

Harry and Hermione shared a glance. "Both of us are kind of surprised as well. We never noticed Charlie show an interest in anyone. We thought he loved his dragons too much and that was all he saw. Of course we're happy for him, but when we found out, we were both kind of stunned."

Arthur chuckled goodheartedly. "Don't feel bad about your astonishment; we were all stunned when he told us he met someone on the reserve. Hopefully, they're not the only wedding bells we'll be hearing.

Hermione looked at Harry and then at Arthur. "What are you talking about? Bill, George, Percy, and Ron are already married. And we don't think Ginny's dating anyone right now, unless she's been keeping a new boyfriend a secret from her best friend."

"Dear, we were talking about you and Harry. You two have been dating for almost five years and you were best friends before that for seven years. Surely, you're ready to move forward in your relationship?"

Harry and Hermione's wide-eyed gazes must have tipped them off to just how wrong they were.

"Or maybe not," Molly said disappointingly, "Is marriage not part of your future?"

Harry cleared his throat. "To be perfectly honest, we haven't talked about it."

"Oh." Arthur looked mightily uncomfortable. "Maybe we should go check on the bride and groom. Molly?"

Molly backed away, eyes still locked on the uncomfortable couple. "Right. Of course." Finally she turned away and both of them hurried into the house.

There was silence between the pair in the wake of the eldest Weasleys.

"So. Marriage..." Harry said.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, unable to find any real words for Harry. She hadn't realized how long her and Harry had been together and maybe Molly and Arthur were right. Why hadn't they discussed marriage? She knew how badly Harry wanted a family, and Hermione was firmly established in her career. The timing truly couldn't be better, and she was pretty sure they were both fully committed to each other. So, why were they stalling?

They spent the rest of the waiting time mulling over their private thoughts, and when Charlie came outside and walked to the front, they turned their attention to him.

Hermione smiled at the looks of sheer happiness on both Charlie and Kristina's faces and once again, she thought about why she hadn't experienced that type of happiness. Charlie hadn't known Kristina half the time Hermione had known Harry, and yet here they were, sealing the deal.

She looked over at Harry and noticed his troubled expression. She decided at the next available moment, they were going to have a heart-to-heart.

The next available moment happened to be at the reception so after Arthur danced with Kristina and Charlie danced with Kristina's mother, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the house. "We need to talk," she explained when Harry tried protesting.

Harry and Hermione moved to the couch and sat next to each other.

"What is it?" he asked.

Hermione gazed at Harry, trying to read his thoughts. She had always been able to read him in ways no one else could, and right now she was reading that he was nervous. "I was thinking about what Molly and Arthur said. Have you thought about marriage at all?"

"Of course I have. You know that I've always wanted a family."

Hermione brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Then why haven't you proposed."

"You've always been so career-driven, and I have never wanted to get in the way of that. I thought that when you were ready, you'd let me know. After all, you've never been afraid to tell me what you want."

Hermione bit her tongue. "To be perfectly honest, I think I was acting like a normal girl and was waiting for you to make the move towards becoming a family."

"So..." Harry trailed off, trying to find the right words. "So, do you want to have a family?"

"Of course. I couldn't think of anything better, and just so you know, there's no reason to worry about my career. I'm right where I need to be with it. There's no reason to wait any longer."

Harry took the hint and a box came out of his pocket.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You've been carrying a ring around with you this whole time?"

"Of course," Harry answered as if it should be obvious. He opened the box and got down on one knee. "Hermione Granger, would you marry me?"

Tears formed in her brown eyes. "Yes."

Harry slid the ring on her slender finger, and they shared a gentle but passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Hermione's forehead rested against Harry's. "Let's not tell anyone the news today; it can wait a week. After all, it's Charlie's big day."

"Agreed."

They kissed one more time, and Harry stood up, pulling Hermione too, and they went back outside to celebrate the joining of two people, knowing they'd soon celebrate their own joining.


	24. Together Until the End (Harry's POV)

**Title: **Together Until the End (Harry's POV)  
** Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **958  
**Summary: **Chapter Eleven: Together Until the End rewrite from Harry's POV  
**Notes:**

**Stratified Agate Competition: **Level VI - Rwrite Together Until the End from the point of view of the other person in your pairing

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Word: Temptation

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Too Late

* * *

Harry's arms wrap around Hermione's shaking body. He gives into the temptation to breathe in the scent of her hair. It soothes him somewhat, but it doesn't last long.

He wonders how Ron is. He still feels so much anger at the redhead because of the abandonment, but all the same, he hopes Ron made it to safety.

They discuss Horcruxes and where each one might be so they can take down Voldemort. The faster they find they dreaded pieces of magic, the faster this war can finally be over.

As each day passes without them getting caught, he promises himself that no matter what happens to himself, he will find a way to save Hermione. Even with the silent vow, Hermione has saved him more than once. Every time she stops him from speaking the tabooed name, she saves him. He needs to forget everything Dumbledore ever told him about saying Voldemort's name. If he says it, he can cause not only his own death, but Hermione's as well.

One night, he's keeping watch, allowing Hermione to finally get some rest. His eyes scan the area, looking for anything or anyone that might be a danger to them. His body hurts and his eyes feel tired, but he needs to stay alert. He's the only standing between Hermione and anything that means to harm her.

"Harry."

At first he thinks he imagines his name, a mere whisper on her lips. He tilts his head and looks back at the tent, and he can see her laying down through the parted flap. Her eyes are on him, and he knows she spoke it out loud.

He quickly goes to her. "Are you okay?"

She sits up and brushes her hair out of her eyes. He wishes he could be those fingers. "I'm fine. I can't sleep, though. Maybe you should try sleeping, and I'll take watch instead." She doesn't smile. He fears both of them have forgotten how to.

He shakes his head. "You need to rest."

"So do you," she retorts, a frown marring her beautiful face. She bites her lip; the move is so innocent but at the same time alluring. Finally, she speaks what's on her mind. "I might be able to sleep if you lay down next to me."

"One of us needs to watch –"

"No, Harry. I really think that as long as we don't say the taboo, no one will find us. Please, lay down with me," she begs. Her eyes water as her emotions rise.

It hurts his heart to see you so desperate for something as simple as laying next to each other. He knows he can't refuse her when she looks like that, even though he's very much aware that one of them should be keeping watch, the dangers of becoming lax. "Okay," he says, but he knows the reluctance is clear in his voice.

Harry lays down next to her and both wiggle, trying to get as comfortable as possible. It's hard to find any level of comfort on the hard floor, but they make do. His puts one of his arms around her waist while she uses the other one as a pillow.

He closes his eyes, basking in the feeling of being so close to her. She can almost make all of his fears disappear, especially when she cuddles as close as possible, secure in his arms.

"I'm scared," she quietly admits.

Harry doesn't need to hear it to know that's what she's feeling. "I know." He presses his lips against the side of her neck, and she leans into his touch. "I'm going to do everything I can to protect you." Up until then, it had been a silent promise to himself, but now it's out in the open, making it all the more real.

"Do you ever think about what's going to happen when he's gone?"

He knows what she _wants_ to hear. She wants to hear that he thinks about the future, that he's planning to still be here when it's all over, but truthfully, he doesn't believe he'll survive. "No," he answers, knowing he can't lie to her, even if it's to bring her any amount of comfort. He has always hated being lied to, and he's not about to do the same to her.

She looks at him and there's acceptance burning bright in her brown eyes.. "Harry, I need you to know something. Just in case. I love you."

He leans forward and for the first time since he has known her, he kisses her. He closes his eyes and imprints the feeling of her perfect lips pressed against his. He's not sure he'll ever feel it again. He pulls back all too soon. "I love you, too. And I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to save you. Even if it means I die fighting Voldemort."

"Harry!" she yells, eyes wide in fright.

Too late he realizes what he did. They jump up and Hermione holds out her wand against him. Before he can back away, she does a stinging hex on him.

Harry's confused, but he knows Hermione and knows she must have a plan. They look away from each other just as Snatchers blow their tent away.

They grab each other's hands, knowing there's no chance of running.

"Who are you?" one of the Snatchers questions.

Hermione clears her throat. "I'm Penelope Clearwater. He's just a regular half-blood," she says disinterestedly.

Harry is impressed by how quick she came up with the lie, but even so, he knows it won't be enough. Somehow, they'll have to escape.

He and Hermione share a look and nod decisively. They're in this together. Until the very end.


	25. Shame

**Title: **Shame  
** Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **496  
**Summary: **Hermione's shame helps her resolve.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompt Used - Tears

**Ultimate OTP Competition II: **Prompt Used - Emotion: Shame

**Ultimate Battle Competition: **Single Accessory

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Wand

* * *

Hermione clutched her wand as tears fell from her eyes. She felt such shame at her actions, and it was a feeling that she hated. She had thrown herself at a boy who only hurt her through harsh words and sometimes even harsher actions.

She totally ignored the boy who had always stood by her side, one that gave her all of the support that she needed, who didn't look down at her and never called her a know-it-all. She had yelled at him, accused him of cheating, and stuck her superior nose up in the air at him instead of helping him. She ignored his suspicions of Malfoy, too caught up in her own problems, ones that were really insignificant compared to his. She turned away from him, caught in her feelings of anger and despair as Ron continued to snog Lavender, ignoring the hurt that practically radiated off of Hermione.

And now she might be too late. She had ignored her growing feelings for Harry, and now he was gone, somewhere with Dumbledore doing something dangerous. In all of his adventures, she had always been right there at his side, and now she wasn't, and it might all be because of her near-sightedness. Maybe if she had given her support throughout the year, she would have been invited to aid them.

All she could do was hope that they made it back safely.

Of course, nothing could ever be that simple.

They did make it back, but not before Death Eaters invaded the castle with the help of Draco Malfoy, and more shame and guilt hit her as Harry was proved right in his suspicions. Dumbledore didn't survive, and he was forced to witness the horrible death. First Cedric's death, then Sirius', and now Dumbledore's would forever be with Harry.

During the funeral, she clasped his hand and breathed a sigh of relief when he did jerk away from her touch.

She knew she had let him down all through the year, but no more. Harry had always been steadfast in his loyalty, and Hermione owed him the same.

On the train ride home, Hermione pulled Harry into a compartment, closing the door in Ron's face and ignoring the redhead's indignant questions.

Harry looked at her warily, as if afraid of a tongue lashing, and the thought caused her heart to hurt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and she hoped he saw how sincere she was in her apology in her eyes.

Harry nodded and before he could turn away, she leaned forward and kissed him. She prayed she wasn't too late.

Her heart soared when he gently, and a bit uncertainly, returned the kiss.

She wasn't sure where this would go, especially with what was sure to be Ron's angry reaction, but as Harry's lips moved over hers, she knew that if Harry was at her side, they'd be okay.

And she held him close, vowing to never let him go, no matter what.


	26. Waiting

**Title: **Waiting  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **244  
**Summary: **Hermione is done waiting.  
**Notes: **

**Fanfic Dominioes Game Challenge:** Pairing Used - Harry/Hermione

**The Getting Around Challenge**

**LIFE Game Challenge: **Prompts Used - Quibbler, Quixotic, Quidnunc

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Conversation

* * *

Hermione smiled at Luna who was reading the Quibbler upside down as per usual; the blonde Ravenclaw was so quixotic despite the constant bullying she sufferedand her mother's tragic death that it was kind of refreshing for Hermione to be around her. She didn't stop, though. She was a woman on a mission.

She passed Lavender and Parvati, who were having a gossipy conversation. Both of them were quidnuncs, and it kind of disgusted her. She loathed people who gossiped and believed that they should learn to mind their own businesses.

She stepped outside, her eyes scanning the grounds. She saw him having a heated argument with Malfoy, Ron nowhere in sight, and rolled her eyes.

With a nod of determination, she stomped over to the pair, and ignoring the blond pain-in-the-arse, she grabbed Harry's head and pulled their lips together in a fast but strong kiss.

When she pulled away, he blinked.

"I've wanted to do that for a while, and I'm tired of waiting around for you to make the first move," she explained.

Harry nodded and instead of verbalizing his agreement, he did the best thing he could have done and showed it. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, and then his lips claimed hers in the sweetest kiss she ever experienced.

Malfoy was forgotten as they explored their newfound intimacy, not caring of any audience they might gather. They were totally lost in each other.


	27. Almost Missed

**Title: **Almost Missed  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **457  
**Summary: **Hermione prepares to search for her parents.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Arithmancy - Write about somebody preparing for something.

**The Getting Around Challenge**

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Last Kiss

* * *

Hermione slowly packed her belongings. She knew she needed to hurry. Her parents were _somewhere_ in Australia with no idea that they had a daughter. Still, she couldn't help but procrastinate a little bit.

He said he'd come and say goodbye, but she knew how busy he had been with helping rebuild the wizarding world. Her clothes were packed as well as some food and drinks. She had her wand and her lucky pendant. She had no other reason to say stay any longer, except for a shred of hope that he'd come say goodbye.

She knew Ron wasn't coming. He still hadn't forgiven her for rejecting him when he kissed her. She knew he was hurting, but she thought it better to be honest right then instead of leading him on, especially when she knew there was no hope for her feelings changing.

She had to go to the international Portkey station, but before she left, the door opened. She looked up, her heart thumping in her chest, and smiled at the person who walked into the room.

"You're still here," he said with relief.

"I'm still here," she parroted. "Almost wasn't," she continued.

He laughed. "I did cut it pretty close, huh?"

Hermione nodded, and she walked to him. "That's okay. What's important is that you made it."

Harry took her hand. "Do you have any idea how you're going to find your parents?"

Hermione shrugged, hating the fact that she had no real plan. "I'm going to start with where I dropped them off, but I doubt they're still there. I wish I had been able to keep up with their location.

Harry smirked. "We were a bit busy hunting for Horcruxes."

"Yeah, now it's going to take some work to find them. Oh well. I'm not coming back until I find them and restore their memories," she stated decisively.

He nodded. "So, it might be a while before I see you again."

"Might be," she agreed.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

Harry pulled her into a hug, and she returned it fiercely, briefly reminded of how Harry used to hate hugging, unused to that type of touch. "Be careful."

She didn't answer, too busy enjoying his warm embrace.

When they parted, Harry surprised her with a kiss. Hermione didn't fight it, the emotions churning in her heart.

When they separated, both of them were flushed. "I wanted to do that for a while."

"I'm glad you finally did," Hermione said.

They shared one last kiss, but she knew she had to leave now or she might never go.

"Try to hurry back," Harry pled.

"I'll do my best."

And she was gone, hurrying away from the boy that held her heart.


	28. Shouldn't Happen

**Title: **Shouldn't Happen  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **444  
**Summary: **Crackish. Not to be taken too seriously. Harry and Hermione had no idea how they got there.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Potions - For this task I would like you to write about someone in a desperate situation.

**365 Days of Drabbles Challenge: **Prompt Used - Desperate

* * *

Harry and Hermione are in a desperate situation. They're about to be wed to Ron and Ginny in a double ceremony and become one big happy Weasley family. How do they get out of it?

Run out holding hands.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other briefly, wondering how in Merlin's name they got here, stuck in such a desperate situation.

Harry was about to marry Ginny and Hermione was about to marry Ron in a double wedding, making them one big happy Weasley family. They weren't even sure how it happened.

Harry only had a passing interest in Ginny, a small crush during sixth year. It was definitely not enough foundation for a stable marriage. Similarly, there was no stable foundation for Hermione and Ron. All they did was bicker. How did they believe they could have a good marriage if they couldn't get along without Harry acting as a buffer?

Still, here they were, ready to say their vows and exchange rings.

They needed out of this idiotic farce, and they needed out now!

"Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger to be your wife?"

Ron grinned, and Hermione felt her stomach churn at how ludicrous the wedding was. "I do. Of course I do."

"Do you, Harry Potter, take Ginevra Weasley to be your wife?"

Harry looked over at Hermione again, and the brunette shaking her head snapped Harry out of daze. "No! No! No! A million times no!" Harry screamed, scrambling away from Ginny as she tried to clutch his arm and keep him at her side.

"I'm with Harry," Hermione frantically agreed. "No! No! No! A million times no!"

"What do you mean 'no?'?" Ron and Ginny simultaneously screamed, their faces turning as red as their hair.

Harry and Hermione looked at the guests and all of the Weasleys were standing up, looking as angry as Ron and Ginny.

"Just no!" Harry and Hermione shouted. They grabbed hands and ran out of the backyard. They kept running until they get past the Apparation wards, and they left with a pop, before anyone could stop them and force them to go through with a wedding that should never happen.

When they were safely at 12 Grimmauld Place, wards in place, Hermione collapsed, panting harshly from what felt like running a marathon. "How is it that actually almost happened?"

Harry shook his head. "It feels like it was a nightmare."

"A nightmare that almost became reality."

With no hesitation, Harry grabbed Hermione's face and pulled her lips to his for a quick, but passionate kiss. When they separated, he said with an air of finality, "We'll never join the Weasley family."


	29. Compromise

**Title: **Compromise  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **553  
**Summary: **Harry and Hermione finally reach an understanding.  
**Notes:**

**Pick Your Poison Competition: **Round 1 - Write about your pairing making up after an argument. _**Bonus Prompts: **_Cuddling on the couch; "He's a jackass." / "Yeah, but he's my jackass."

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Ollivander (382 B.C. era) - Silver - Olive, Inferior

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 85. Box

**200 Characters in 200 Days: **1\. Harry Potter

* * *

Ginny rolled her eyes as she took an olive from a box and popped it in her mouth. "He's a jackass."

Hermione nodded even as her eyes became unfocused. "Yeah, but he's my jackass."

Ginny lips spread into a smirk that sometimes made Hermione inferior – Hermione didn't know how to properly smirk for full effectiveness – and stood up from the couch with her arms spread open. "So, why are you still here?"

"That's a good question. I should be talking to Harry, working it out with him."

"So, go. I'm sure Harry is still home."

Hermione nodded and moved to the fireplace. She picked up a handful of Floo powder, threw it in, and shouted her destination, before she disappeared amongst the green flames.

Harry stood in front of the fireplace when she tumbled out. She knew he must have been pacing and only stopped when the fireplace flared. "Hi," he murmured, looking almost scared.

"Hi," Hermione breathed.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then simultaneously said, "I'm sorry." Both of them cracked a smile, once again remembering how in sync they used to be. Somewhere along the way, they lost some of that. Maybe when they got busy with their respective jobs.

Harry took one of her hands. "I'm sorry I tried pushing the family thing again. I just want children so bad, and I _hate_ waiting."

Hermione's free hand went up and rested against Harry's cheek. "And I'm sorry for shutting you down without discussing it. Harry, I know how much you want to be a dad. I understand your desire for a family with me, and I want that too. I was just hoping to be more settled into my career first."

He breathed nosily through his nose. "There has to be a compromise."

Hermione led him to the couch and they sat close together. She rested her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her body, holding her tight to him. "Okay, maybe there's a deadline I can have."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say in a year? No matter where I am in my career, we start trying. No more excuses."

"A year, huh?"

"I know it seems like a long time –"

"It does," Harry interrupted, "but we've already been married four years. What's one more year?"

Hermione tilted her head up and kissed his cheek.

He turned his gaze to her, and she saw the sadness in it.

"The year will go by fast, I promise. And then nine months after I get pregnant, you'll be a dad, and I'll be a mum. And we'll have a family."

Harry finally smiled as he thought about them with a child. "So, how many kids are we going to have?"

Hermione's eyes widened. That was something else they never talked about. "Um..." She saw his eyes glittering and knew he was laughing on the inside at the deer in headlights look on her face. "Jerk," she muttered. And then louder, she asked, "Is that going to be another fight?"

Harry kissed the top of her head. "How about five?"

Hermione wasn't impressed. "Two."

"Four."

"Three and that's my final offer."

Harry nodded. "I wanted three kids anyways."

Hermione chuckled. "Three kids. I can't wait."

Harry held her securely as they cuddled. "Me either."


	30. Steal

**Title: **Steal  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **602  
**Summary: **Harry finally gets up the courage to ask Hermione out on a date.

**Notes: **

**Pick Your Poison Challenge: **AU - Coffee Shop. **Prompts: **Diamond in the rough; Eternal

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Fairytales - Task - Use your imaginations for the term 'theft' **Prompts: **(colour) yellow, (word) hot

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Cygnus Black - I - Bronze - Prompts Used - Honest, Jump, High, Crazy

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 120. Chair

* * *

Harry sat in the chair of his favorite coffee shop as he stared at her. With her crazy intelligence, high energy, and honest face, she really was a diamond in the rough.

Hermione Granger. Beautiful. Warm. Friendly. Smart. Independent. Generous. And even in a mustard yellow apron, she looked absolutely splendid.

When he first walked into this small little coffee shop, he didn't think he would find anything special. He thought it would be just like every other coffee shop he ever set foot in, but no other shop had a Hermione, so it immediately became his new place to go in the morning.

He slowly learned that she was a med student, working part time while she attended classes so she didn't have to ask her parents for spending money.

He wasn't one to fall in love at first sight, and he never believed it to be possible, but when his eyes first met hers, he knew she would be his eternal love.

Something about her pulled him, and he knew no one would ever be able to complete him in the way Hermione did. And the worst thing was they had never even been on a date.

They talked a little bit, and he always made sure to sit in Hermione's section so he had an excuse to converse with her, but he was never able to screw up the courage to ask her on a date.

He didn't even know if she had a boyfriend, but he wouldn't be surprised if she was taken, and he feared being rejected because she knew she was too good for him.

Still, he would find a way to ask her out. The worst she could say was no, and he didn't believe she would be cruel about it. And at least if he asked her and she said no, he would know where he stood, and he could work on getting over her.

Harry jumped up from his seat, intent on finally making a move on her, and walked over to where she stood at the counter. His skin felt hot, and he wondered if he was blushing, but he didn't let that discourage him. He stood behind her and patiently waited for her to be done with her conversation.

When Hermione turned away from her co-worker, she smiled pleasantly at Harry. "Hey, Harry. Do you need me to get you something?"

"Um... Well... You see... I was wondering... " He trailed off, hating himself right then and there. Hermione probably thought he was a freak.

Her lips twisted in a small smile. "Harry, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it. He opened his mouth again. "I was going to ask you out. You stole the first move."

Hermione laughed. "I was waiting for you to make that first move, but you haven't in three months. I feared I would be waiting forever if I didn't take it."

"I was just going to ask you out," he pouted.

Hermione shook her head. "It didn't look like it. It looked like you ready to give up and walk away once again, and a girl has to do what a girl has to do. So, will you go on a date with me?"

Harry sighed. Well, it wasn't how he wanted it to happen, but at least it was happening. "Yes, I would love to."

Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder. "Good. Pick me up here at 6:30 tonight."

Harry nodded. That was another thing about Hermione he liked. She took charge.


	31. Cat Furry

**Title:** Cat Furry  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Hermione, Daisy (oc)  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **593  
**Summary: **Harry must comfort Hermione.

**Notes:**

**Cards Against Humanity: **Round 4 - Daddy, why is mommy crying? Accidentally polyjuicing yourself into a cat furry.

**Emotions Challenge:** Emotion - Embarrassed

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 196. Cry

* * *

"Daddy, where is mommy?" Daisy Potter asked, her emerald eyes blinking up at him from under her brunette fringe.

"In the bedroom," Harry answered distractedly.

Daisy ran over to the closed door and pressed her ear against it, listening intently. The door was only ever closed at nighttime, and Daisy—with her curious nature—wanted to find out the reason behind the door not being ajar when it was only a little bit after lunchtime.

She heard the sobs, and Daisy's eyes widened. She quickly backed away from the door and faced Harry.

"Daddy, why is mommy crying?"

Harry sighed and obediently answered. Daisy was a lot like her mother—wouldn't give up until she got a satisfactory answer. "She accidentally polyjuiced herself into a cat furry."

Ron, having walked in at that precise moment and heard, chuckled. "Again?"

"She did it before?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. It was during our second year at Hogwarts," Ron answered.

Harry glared at the redhead. "I want you two to keep quiet. I'm going to go in there and try to calm her down. And no insensitive remarks from you, Ron. Understand?"

Ron nodded, and Harry slowly opened the door. He made sure no one could see inside as he slid into the room. "Hermione?" When she didn't answer, he tried again. "Love?"

His wife finally lifted her head from her pillow, and he inwardly cringed at the cat face that greeted him instead of her normally pretty features. "I can't believe I did this to myself again. I'm so embarrassed."

He eased down onto the bed. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is. I'm a seasoned potioneer. It was one thing to make the mistake when I was a kid and still learning, not to mention I was a kid brewing a potion above my year level. This shouldn't have happened to me in this stage of my life. It was carelessness, and I don't think I've ever felt so humiliated."

Harry took her hand. "That feeling will go away. You're a human being, and you made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. No one suspects you to be perfect except you."

"I know you're right, but I can't help this feeling."

Harry cupped her cheek. "I know, and it's one of the reasons I love you so much. Now, how about you leave this room and come see our daughter? She was worried when she heard you crying."

Hermione touched her furry face. "Like this?"

He nodded. "It won't matter to Daisy what you look like. All she cares about is that you love her."

"She might want a cat after this."

"Maybe. It's a good thing we're planning to get her one for her birthday in a couple of months."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah. Good thing."

She stood up from the bed and took Harry's outstretched hand as he too stood up. They walked to the door hand-in-hand and when the door opened, Daisy ran over to the two of them.

Hermione dropped his hand and knelt down, embracing the young girl and burying her face in the brown hair. "I'm okay, Daisy."

Daisy looked up at her mom. "Wow," she breathed. She tilted her head as she gently touched Hermione's face. "I think I want a cat."

Harry and Hermione shared a look and chuckled. They knew it would be a long, torturous wait for Daisy, and their daughter would probably make both of them miserable, but they were both determined to make her wait until her birthday. And she _would_ wait.


	32. Not Again (Platonic)

**Title:** Not Again  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry, Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **480  
**Summary:** (AU where there's no age restriction for the Triwizard Tournament) Friendship Fic. Harry and Hermione lean on each other.

**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Dunk Tank - For WolfWinks

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Hook-a-Duck - Red Duck - (Plot Point) Next Gen Triwizard Tournament

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 207. Dare

**Emotion Challenge: **Emotion - Scared

* * *

Harry and Hermione both knew how it came to be. Even though they weren't the same age, James and Rose had always been rivals. One would think it would be Albus and Rose that competed, considering they were in the same year and had so much in common, but for some reason, Rose chose James as he favorite competitor, and James agreed with it.

The two old friends knew Harry's son had dared Hermione's daughter, or it might have been the other way around. Both were Gryffindors after all.

It didn't matter, though. What mattered though was both James and Rose had put their names into the Goblet, hoping to be competitors in this year's Triwizard Tournament.

Harry and Hermione had hoped the tournament would never be held again, considering what happen during their fourth year. Then when it was announced, the two friends were ready to storm Hogwarts but knew it wouldn't change anything.

Now there was a very real possibility that either his son or her daughter would be risking their lives in a tournament that should have never been invented, and there was nothing neither of them could do.

Ron and Ginny didn't seem too worried, sure Rose and James wouldn't be picked out of the many Hogwarts students that had probably entered their names. That left Harry and Hermione to console each other

Harry rubbed Hermione back. "I can't believe they entered," he whispered, shaking his head.

Hermione sniffled. "Maybe it's our fault."

Harry raised his eyebrows at his best friend. "I got to hear this. How is it _our_ fault?"

"They probably don't realize how dangerous the tournament truly is. We never told them what you went through during it."

"Because we were shielding them from what happened during and before the war. It was for their own good."

"Well, maybe we should've been a bit more honest about it. Then they wouldn't have entered."

Harry shook his head. "They probably would have still entered it. They're Gryffindors—stupidly brave and foolhardy."

On October 31st, a letter arrived at Harry's house. Hermione was spending time there, like she had been every day since they found out about their children entering the tournament.

Knowing it was from Hogwarts, Harry opened it with shaking hands while Hermione stood at his side.

He read the letter, while she looked at the wall, allowing Harry some privacy. "James is the Hogwarts's champion," he murmured emotionlessly.

Hermione faced Harry again and watched him fall to his knees, clutching the letter in a tight fist. She fell to the ground next to him, wrapping her arms around him as his shoulders began to shake.

She didn't whisper soothing words, knowing there was nothing she could say to make things better. She knew Harry wouldn't rest until he knew James was safe. And she would do everything she could to help him.


	33. Neville's Advice

**Title:** Neville's Advice  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione, Ron, Neville  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **1,249  
**Summary:** Harry takes Neville's advice.

**Notes:**

**Greek Mythology Category Competition: **Alastor - Write about a rivalry or feud

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Arithmancy - Task - Write a story with at least two characters, in which one shows at least one trait from each number. (The traits I chose are Loyal, withdrawn, great difficulty expressing themselves, competitive for Harry)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 301. Far

* * *

Harry stayed off to the side. His eyes were trained on Ron and Hermione as the two of them argued. Although Ron was a part of the argument, he was more focused on Hermione as she angrily gestured to get her point across.

She was so pretty. She might not be traditionally pretty with long legs, a big chest, blonde hair, and blue eyes, but Harry still found her to be the most attractive girl at Hogwarts with her wild hair, brown eyes, pretty smile, and cute body.

He knew he was so far gone on her. Even Neville had noticed his fixation on his best female friend.

"You have to tell her," Neville advised.

"Ron likes her." If Harry was anything, it was loyal, and he wouldn't step on Ron's toes when he knew the redhead had feelings for Hermione.

Neville raised his eyebrows. Although he would like to think he was a good person, he didn't believing in sacrificing your own happiness for the sake of others, At least not without trying to capture what would make you happy. "Really? First of all, you don't know how Hermione feels. You're giving her to Ron without even knowing if she wants to be given to Ron. Second of all, Ron tends to insult her and make her cry. Do you think their relationship would actually be healthy?"

"When they both grow up a bit—"

"Maybe, but you're still overlooking Hermione's desires. I think you should tell her how you feel. If Ron wants to step up and confess his feelings for her as well, so be it. Don't take the decision away from her, though."

"If I tell Hermione how I feel, I don't know if I'll be able to let her go without a real fight," Harry admitted.

Neville nodded. "Good. If anyone deserves to get the girl, it's you."

And that was a week ago. Every since his eye-opening conversation with Neville, he had been hanging back, observing Ron and Hermione, and how they interacted. Neville had been right. Ron had a way of saying the most hurtful things, and it always angered Harry when he saw tears come to Hermione's eyes because of his careless insults.

He swallowed nervously. He had finally made up his mind about what he wanted to do. Ron would either have to step up and fight for her or deal with it while silently stewing. And Ron wasn't the silently stewing type.

He needed to gather his thoughts and figure out what to say so nothing stupid came out of his mouth, so Harry stood up and walked out of the common room. He didn't notice one person's eyes following him or another person's angry glare.

He walked aimlessly around the school before he ended up near the Black Lake. He sat down and tried to gather his thoughts and remember everything he wanted to say to her.

"Harry?" a soft voice called.

A smile automatically came to his face at the familiar voice. "Hermione. I didn't think you would notice me leaving, considering the argument that was happening."

"I _always_ notice when you leave," she shyly admitted while blushing.

Harry blushed as well. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "Just like I noticed that you've been a bit withdrawn lately."

"I've had a lot on my mind."

She rested a hand on his forearm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry took a deep breath. Now was the moment of truth. He told her, and either she returned his feelings or she didn't. At least he would know where he stood. "Well... you see..."

"Yes?" Hermione gently prodded.

"Um...I kind of..."

"Harry, just say it," she laughed. "It can't be that hard."

"That's the thing, though. This is the hardest thing I've have had to say." He finally met her eyes, and he wished she could read the emotions he knew must be swirling in his emerald gaze.

She remained oblivious, though, patiently waiting for him to actually get the needed words out in the open.

"You can tell me anything. No matter what it is, you'll always have me," she promised.

"I know. It's one of the things I like most about you," he breathed.

She smiled, gently nudging him with her elbow. "I'm waiting."

He looked down at his lap. "That's it, actually. I like you."

"I like you, too," she said uncomprehendingly, not seeing the real meaning in his words.

Harry shook his head. "No, you don't get it."

He opened his mouth to finally tell her the truth when a voice interrupted their quiet moment.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. How could you, Harry!?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and sighed at seeing Ron's angry form.

Hermione looked as well and glared at the redhead. "You're interrupting us, Ronald. What do you want?"

Ron ignored her. "How can you take her from me? She's supposed to be mine!"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Harry's eyes moved from Ron to Hermione. "She's not yours. Hermione isn't an object; she's a person, and she doesn't belong to anyone. I'm taking a wise Gryffindor's advice and letting Hermione decide what she wants."

"You're supposed to be my best friend!" Ron argued fiercely.

Harry shrugged, looking at Ron again. "I am, but I am also Hermione's best friend, and I need to tell her how I feel. If you're truly my best friend, you'll eventually understand. I'm sorry." He looked again at Hermione.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, realization creeping onto her face.

Finally, he was able to find the right words. "I like you, Hermione, in a way that's more than friendship. If you don't feel the same way, I'll understand. I just really wanted to tell you."

"I like you too, Hermione," Ron butted in.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron. "Um..."

Ron smiled. "You know you and I are perfect. We liked each other since fourth year. No one is better together than us."

"Ron, we fight a lot. I can't imagine that stopping even if we started dating. I'm pretty sure that makes us a lousy match. And frankly, if hadn't been for Harry acting as a buffer, I'm not sure we would have been able to remain friends all these years."

"What?" Ron demanded, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

Hermione faced Harry and put her hand against his cheek. "Harry, you've always been a steadfast friend, defended me when others have put me down. You're dependable and kind, brave and loyal. A true best friend."

Harry nodded, waiting for her to say that all she wanted was friendship. It would hurt, but like he told her, he would understand.

"And sometime last year, my feelings changed from friendship to more. It took me by surprise, but I welcomed the change because I knew if we ever got together, you would treat me well."

Harry stared at her with wide eyes. "You like me?"

"Very much so," she answered, nodding.

He took her hand. "That's the best thing I've heard in the last week."

"I want to take it slow because no matter what happens romantically, I don't want to lose our friendship."

He squeezed her hand. "I understand."

Ron started squawking about them betraying him by ignoring his feelings for Hermione, and Harry knew he would feel guilty once the high from winning the girl passed, but right then and there, as Hermione's lips touched his, all he felt was happy and content.


	34. Neville's Advice (Neville's POV)

**Title:** Neville's Advice (Neville's POV)  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Neville, Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **680  
**Summary:** What was Neville thinking during the story?

**Notes:**

**Greek Mythology Category Competition: **Charon - Write about someone who acts as a guide

**Hogwarts Writing Club Competition: **Round 7 - Inform

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Arithmancy - Extra Credit - Task - Write the story from the perspective of one of the other characters in the original story.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 300. Fang

* * *

Neville looked over at Dean who was busy drawing something that had fangs. He smiled and wished he had that kind of talent. If he wanted to, Dean could be a famous artist one day.

His gaze shifted over to Seamus who was pretending to read a Quidditch magazine, but from experience, Neville knew there was actually a hidden Playwizard. Everyone knew the truth and faked ignorance, so Seamus actually thought he was fooling everyone around him.

Then he looked at Harry and Ron. They were in a middle of chess game, but it was obvious that Harry wasn't actually focusing on it. Ron didn't seem to notice, too busy concentrating on a game he could easily beat Harry in anyways.

Neville shook his head, wondering when Harry would figure things out. He hoped it happened before it was too late for his friend.

NLHPHG ~NLHPHG

After being forced to watch Harry watch Hermione, Neville decided enough was enough. He needed to speak up because obviously, Harry wasn't going to come to the realization by himself.

He cornered Harry in the library. "You have to tell her," Neville stated.

"Ron likes her," Harry informed him as if that should make a difference.

And maybe it should. Ron was Harry's best friend, and Neville understood that Harry was as loyal as any Hufflepuff.

Neville raised his eyebrows. He knew Hermione. She liked to think of herself as a strong, independent woman. He didn't think she would like the guys in her life telling her who she should be with and not have any say in the decision. It was imperative that Harry saw that. Otherwise, a furious female Gryffindor would be on him. "Really? First of all, you don't know how Hermione feels. You're giving her to Ron without even knowing if she wants to be given to Ron. Second of all, Ron tends to insult her and make her cry. Do you think their relationship would actually be healthy?"

"When they both grow up a bit—"

Neville shook his head. "Maybe, but you're still overlooking Hermione's desires. I think you should tell her how you feel. If Ron wants to step up and confess his feelings for her as well, so be it. Don't take the decision away from her, though."

Ron might be a decent man once he matured, but that didn't mean he and Hermione would be right for each other. And frankly, to Neville, Harry and Hermione made much more sense than Ron and Hermione.

"If I tell Hermione how I feel, I don't know if I'll be able to let her go without a real fight," Harry admitted.

Neville nodded. "Good. If anyone deserves to get the girl, it's you." And Neville truly believed that. Harry lost so much because of You-Know-Who. He deserved a slice of happiness.

He watched as Harry actually thought about everything Neville said. He just hoped it was enough for Harry to go after what he wanted.

NLHPHG ~NLHPHG

Neville sat in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. He was trying to do his Transfiguration essay but kept getting distracted. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the couch.

The portrait door swung open, but Neville didn't open his eyes until he felt another's presence next to him.

He looked first from Harry on one side of him, then to Hermione on the other side. "Um... hi?"

Harry smiled widely. "Since you're the one who convinced me to fight for the girl, I wanted you to be one of the first one to know. Hermione and I are dating."

Hermione hugged Neville. "Thank you for talking some sense into Harry. If it hadn't been for you, I'm not sure we would have gotten here."

He awkwardly patted Hermione on the back. "I'm glad my advice helped. Maybe I should look into becoming a motivational speaker?"

Harry laughed. "You definitely have a talent for motivational speeches."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

"Yes. Thanks."

"No problem," Neville answered, happy that everything worked out so well.


	35. Complicated

**Title:** Complicated  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **897  
**Summary:** One night, in the tent, after Ron left them, Harry and Hermione have an important discussion.

**Notes:**

**Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition: **B8. (character) Harry Potter

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **September Event: Back to School Teamwork Event – 3. (word) Virgin / 21. (action) Discussing with friends about how to lose their virginity

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Writing Club - Title (Complicated)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Ancient Runes - Task 2 - Write about a character who relies on their intuition to make a decision. Prompt - Hermione

**Ultimate Fic Exchange:** For Lexi

**Shipping War Challenge: **Harmony

* * *

"It's complicated," Hermione muttered, shyly looking away from Harry. Her eyes glued themselves to the tent flap.

Harry smiled. It was kind of nice to see Hermione nervous about something other than the current war. "What is? All I asked is what you would do before the final fight if you could do anything you wanted? That should have an easy answer."

Hermione gazed at Harry again. "It does have an easy answer, but the solution isn't that easy."

Harry patiently waited. His piercing emerald eyes could sear her soul with their intensity.

Hermione swallowed and finally admitted, "I'm a virgin."

Harry blinked. "I am too," he easily answered, not wanting Hermione to feel embarrassed by the fact.

Hermione laughed. There was still red on her cheeks, but she felt better since Harry didn't laugh at her plight. "I always dreamed of falling in love and losing my virginity to that person. And than marrying the same person. I'm the type that isn't interested in playing the field."

Harry brushed her hair off of her forehead. "And I think that's admirable. I also believe sex should be with someone you love."

Hermione took Harry's hand. He always understood her so well. "Well, I might die in the war, and that means I'll die as a virgin, and that is something that I wish I could change."

The thought of Hermione dying sent a figurative piece of glass through Harry's heart. He would do everything he could to make sure she survived, but he had seen a lot of death. He knew it was very realistic that he might not succeed in that particular mission.

And Harry knew there was a good chance he wouldn't survive either. Voldemort wanted him dead, and Harry wasn't sure he was strong enough to withstand the attack that was coming. And that meant he would be dying as a virgin as well. "I never thought of that."

Hermione stared at Harry for a moment. Her intuition was telling her the answer was right in front of her, but did she want to take the chance? It could destroy the easy relationship she had with Harry. Was it worth it?

Her mind went back to what he had said about losing his virginity.

_'I also believe sex should be with someone you love.'_

All of the sudden, the answer seemed so clear to her.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

Harry looked at her. "What?" he asked, his face expressive with his uncertainty.

"I said I love you. You said you should only have sex with someone you love. And I love you."

Harry's mouth opened and then closed. It opened a second time, and he said, "That's not what I meant—"

"I know," Hermione interrupted. "I love you, though. And I know you love me. Frankly, I think you would be perfect for my first time. I know you would be gentle and kind to me."

"I also wouldn't know what I was doing," Harry reminded to her.

"Either will I, and that might make it easier." She scooted closer and cupped his cheek. "Harry, I love you. If you can honestly you don't love me and don't find me even a little bit attractive, I'll pretend this conversation never happened." She paused before continuing, "So?"

Even though she held his face, Harry's eyes managed to look downward. "It's not that I don't love you..."

"Yeah?" Hermione urged.

"It's complicated," he muttered, echoing Hermione's earlier words.

"Tell me," she ordered.

He grabbed her hand and took it off of his face. He held it in his warm, secure grip. "I do love you. And I find you extremely attractive."

"So? What's wrong?"

He bit his bottom lip. "The problem is that if we do this, and we both survive, I might not be able act as if it never happened. I might not be able to walk away from you."

Hermione let his words sink into her mind. "Do you mean..."

"I mean, I _love _you. _Love, _love." He urged her to understand the real meaning.

She felt tears build up, but she sniffled, holding them back. She was grateful she decided to listen to her intuition and just go for it. "Really?"

Harry nodded, suddenly backing away. "Can we pretend we never had this conversation now?"

Hermione's answer was to lean forward and press her lips against his, her hand once again cupping his cheek.

Harry stiffened under her touch, but he soon relaxed and even leaned into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, their breaths mingled as they lightly panted, dealing with the feelings rushing through their bodies.

She rested her forehead against his, her eyes boring into his. "Make love to me," Hermione commanded.

Harry looked frightened, and she took his hand and placed it on her hip. His fingers automatically slipped underneath her shirt, touching the skin there.

"Make love to me," she repeated.

Harry leaned forward and this time, he initiated the kiss.

She happily returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

As she laid back with Harry hovering over her, she was glad they had this talk. And she was even gladder that Ron had left them. If he hadn't, she would have never learned Harry's true feelings—ones that aligned well with her own—and he would never have been touching her so perfectly.


	36. Returning Home

**Title:** Returning Home  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **610  
**Summary:** Hermione returns home after many years.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **October Event - Halloween Bingo - 59. (dialogue) "Why are you doing this?" / "Doing what? Messing up your day?" - House of 1000 Corspes

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - shimmer, velvety, tick

**Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge: **E15. Write about Hermione disappearing for years and then reappearing

**Shipping Wars Competition**

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back against the velvety cushion as she listened to the tick tock of the clock and remembered the conversation she had before she left.

"Why are you doing this?" Ron asked.

"Doing what? Messing up your day?" she asked, a shimmer of the girl she used to be in her stance. "Believe it or not, Ron Weasley, not everything is about you. I'm leaving for me. I'm not happy here, and I'm leaving to hopefully find some happiness."

And Hermione left without looking back. She didn't say goodbye to Harry even though she would miss him. It was too hard to say goodbye to her first true friend, the boy she had developed feelings for.

He was happy with Ginny, and she couldn't face the two of them and not let her bitterness show. The younger girl had won, and it burned Hermione's heart to know she lost when she thought she had a better connection with Harry than Ginny could ever hope to have.

And she tried to find some happiness, but she couldn't. She had relationships, but no boy could ever compare to Harry in her heart, and she eventually gave up trying to find a replacement for her first love. Her _true_ love.

And now she was going back. She didn't know what had become of Harry or Ginny, or anyone else for that matter, but she was would soon find out.

It wasn't until the next day, after she settled in her small London apartment, that she went to Diagon Alley. She knew she would most likely be able to find out everything there.

She didn't expect to see Ginny Weasley, but she took a deep breath and plastered a wide—but slightly fake—smile on her face. "Ginny, long time no see."

Ginny's glare was harsh, causing Hermione to stop before she could wrap her arms around Ginny in a friendly greeting.

"Ginny?"

"You have some nerve coming back here."

Hermione blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I bet you loved hearing about Harry breaking up with me once you disappeared. I bet you enjoyed the fact that he chose _you _over _me_!_"_

Hermione's heart thumped painfully in her chest. "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen or talked to Harry since before I left."

Ginny smirked. "So, he was never able to locate you? Good." And with that, Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder and flounced away.

_'Harry chose me? He tried to find me?' _Hermione's heart clenched as she wondered if she was too late. If Harry had moved on when he wasn't able to find her. _'Did I lose my chance before I even knew I had one?'_

She wandered around and made a stop at Flourish and Blotts. She browsed the familiar aisles, remembering how she used to love spending hours in this very store.

A voice interrupted her trip down memory lane.

"When I heard that Hermione Granger was seen in the alley, I automatically knew to check here."

She stiffened at the so familiar voice and turned around. Her brown eyes clashed with emerald eyes that she hadn't seen in years. "Harry," she breathed.

"Hello, Hermione," he replied.

As they stepped closer to each other, it was like no time had passed, and with the way he cupped her cheek, Hermione was sure she wasn't too late.

"I missed you," she murmured.

Harry's answer was a simple kiss that was so gentle, a barely-there brush. She felt it all the way down to her toes, though.

And she had never been so happy that she decided to come back home.


	37. All You Need

**Title:** All You Need  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **315  
**Summary:** Harry knows exactly what he's doing.

**Notes:**

**The Golden Snitch: **[Halloween Event] 'Trick or Treat!' (Review/Drabble Tag) - For desertredwolf - Harry/Hermione romance with the prompt: (song) "Elephant Love Medley"

**Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge: **C40. Write about a flirty waitress

* * *

_Love is a many splendored thing_  
_Love lifts us up where we belong_  
_All you need is love_

* * *

Harry ignored the flirty waitress when she leaned over the table, her chest in plain view over the top of her shirt if he wanted to peek. "May I get you anything else, Handsome?" she asked with a wink, her long fingernails running teasingly along his forearm.

He quickly pulled his arm away from her and glared at her. "Yes, water for my _fiancée_. She should be here soon."

The waitress didn't look too deterred. "Anything else?"

"How about a new waitress, one who knows not to flirt with customers, especially customers that are happily attached," a very familiar—and welcomed—voice cut in before Harry could retort.

Harry felt himself relaxing, knowing Hermione didn't blame him for the waitress.

The waitress glared and straightened, flipping her blonde hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail, over her shoulder as she stomped away.

Hermione sat down and placed a hand on top of his. "Are you okay? I know you hate it when you're flirted with."

"It's not really the truth that I _hate _it. It's the fact that I don't know how to respond to it while still being polite."

"You don't_ have_ to be polite you know."

Harry shrugged. "She's just looking for someone to love."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry's nativity. "I think she's looking for something a little more... _different _than love."

Harry smiled. "But there's nothing better than love. Love lifts you up, puts you where you belong. All you need is love, Or at least that's how I feel when I'm with you."

Hermione stood up, leaned over the table, and pressed her lips against his. "You are _so _getting laid tonight," she promised, her voice a husky whisper.

Harry grinned, some of his proposed nativity fading off of his face. He knew _exactly _what he did, and he was going to enjoy every moment of his reward.


	38. One Day

**Title:** One Day  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **307  
**Summary:** Hermione comes home to the usual.  
**Notes:**

**Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge: **A7. (word) daisy

**Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Harry/Hermione

* * *

"Is that a daisy?" Hermione asked with a smile as she walked into the house.

Harry blushed brightly. "Maybe. It's still your favorite, right?"

Hermione nodded. "It is. I know I _should _be, but I'm not that surprised you remembered."

She turned to place her bag on the shelf and thought about how it had become so usual to have Harry at her house when she got home from work. He often beat her there unless he was on an Auror mission.

When Hermione's marriage to Ron ended—both of them deciding they were too volatile to stay together, and they were better off as friends—Harry worked to make sure Hermione knew he wasn't choosing one friend over the other.

Hermione never doubted Harry's friendship, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy his company.

When she had been in school and even after the war, she mistook the constant fighting with Ron as passion and the comfortableness with Harry as friendship. Now she was wiser, though, and she realized she had picked the wrong friend to marry.

She hadn't been sure about whether Harry returned her feelings, but lately, he had been doing a lot of sweet things to show he cared, and her heart fluttered every time he did something else that was just so Harry. And it gave her hope that he did feel the same way she did.

"You have plans for dinner?" she asked, brushing a stray curl out of her eyes.

Harry's smile widened. "Whatever your plans are, so are mine."

Hermione returned the smile. One day, she would gather her Gryffindor courage to tell Harry the depth of her feelings. And she hoped, it would be the start of something beautiful.

And who knows? Maybe Harry would beat her to the punch and confess love first.


	39. A Light in the Darkness

**Title:** A Light in the Darkness  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **994  
**Summary:** Soulmate!AU. Muggle!AU. Two lonely souls find each other.

**Notes:**

**Candy Floss and Broken Hearts Competition: **(fluff) write a Soulmate!AU

**The Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge: **Special Class H: Magical &amp; Mystica Creatures – Horned serpent - Write a story that takes place at a masquerade ball

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Wreck, peculiar, myth

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Ancient Runes - Write using the prompt 'A light in the darkness.' You can interpret that however you'd like, but it must be clear in the story. **Prompts: **Word: Protection / Word: Spiritual

* * *

Harry always thought that soulmates were just a myth. He didn't know much happiness in his life. His parents were killed by a serial killer when he was just a baby, and for some reason, his life was spared. Than he was brought to live with relatives that hated him for no good reason. The only reason Harry knew for sure was his Aunt Petunia had been jealous that his mother had been able to snag a rich husband in his father and she had to settle for Vernon.

He didn't have many friends because his bully of a cousin always kept the other kids away.

So, it made sense that he didn't believe soulmates existed, even though everyone always talked about finding their soulmate.

It was always the same. When their soulmate was nearby, the soul mark they had heated up, until it almost felt like it was on fire, but it didn't hurt. And then when they saw the soulmate for the first time, it was as if a light shone from that one person, illuminating everything. They called it a spiritual experience.

Harry never experienced it, and until he did, he refused to believe in such a fairytale.

He was brought out of his musings as he adjusted his mask. He wasn't sure why he was at a masquerade ball, except he was required to be there as an employee at the Ministry of Soul Searchers.

He was bored. He tried to ignore the dancing couples as he knew there was nothing and no one on the dance floor for him.

A peculiar feeling came over him suddenly. And just as quickly, he felt something on his skin start getting hot. He lifted the sleeve of his shirt and saw the mark he was born with. It didn't look any different, but his skin was warm.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked up. He turned his gaze to the left and then to the right, but there was no one there.

And then he looked straight ahead, and there she was. The room was shrouded in darkness, but she was in complete light. She looked like an angel.

His breath caught. His gaze took in her figure. She looked beautiful in a pale blue gown that hugged her body nicely, but it wasn't obscene either. He couldn't see her face due to the raven mask, but her hair fell around her should in curls that made him want to run his fingers through it.

The girl was staring at her arm, but then she too looked up and at him. Their eyes locked from across the room, and he saw her lips turn up into a smile.

He swallowed. Without taking even a moment to think of the consequences, he turned and fled. Harry didn't think about what he might be doing to his soulmate—his _soulmate_—he just had to get out of there. If he stayed, got to know her, allowed her to fall in love with him, he would wreck her. If she got close to him, she would be destroyed by his mere presence. She deserved better.

She needed his protection, even if it was from himself.

He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. If she really was his soulmate, then she _had _to be as stubborn as he was.

"Where do you think you're going?" she yelled as she chased him through the courtyard.

Damn. Even her voice was beautiful.

Still, he ran. He would get away from her. She didn't realize it, but it was for the best.

A hand grabbed him and forced him to turn around mid-step. He lost his footing and fell to the ground. Before he could get up and make another run for it, she was on top of him, straddling his waist.

"You are not going anywhere," she angrily hissed.

Harry's breaths were coming in harsh pants. "Please, you don't know what you're asking of me—"

"I don't care," she interrupted. "I dreamed about finding my soulmate. I never thought he'd run from me. Most people love finding their soulmates. How is it fair that I got the one person who doesn't want a soulmate?"

Harry swallowed, but he finally stopped struggling to get up. "Please, you're better off without me. When people get close to me, they get hurt. My parents died when I was a baby. And the couple of friends I managed to make always seemed to get hurt around me, and—"

"And you think you're cursed, so you're trying to protect me?" the girl finished.

"Exactly," Harry breathed, glad she finally understood.

The girl stood up, but with her hands on her hips, she put one foot on his stomach and pressed down hard enough that he couldn't get up, but not hard enough to hurt him. "That is the most chauvinistic thing I ever heard. I think I have a right to make up my own mind, and I don't appreciate my choice being taken away from me. I've always been lonely. I craved my soulmate because I knew if I found him, I'd never be alone again. And now you're telling me we shouldn't be together? That's the worst thing I have ever heard."

Harry was mesmerized by her beauty. She really was fire and light, and it got his blood rushing and his heart pounding. "I don't want you to be hurt."

"Well, I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself." She took her foot off of his stomach, and removed her mask, uncovering her flawless face. "And in case you're interested, my name is Hermione."

Harry sat up and stared up at her, drinking in her features. He took off his own eagle mask. "My name is Harry."

He had a feeling she wasn't going to let him get away from her, but maybe that was the best thing that could happen to him.


	40. Unfair

**Title:** Unfair  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **533  
**Summary:** ArrangedMarriageAU. It just wasn't fair.

**Notes:**

**Candy Floss and Broken Hearts Competition: **(tragic) write an ArrangedMarriageAU

**The Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Class G: Birds – Woodpecker: Write a gift!Fic for another participant of this challenge, featuring his/her favourite character (For Butter - Using the character Hermione)

* * *

"The moment I saw you, I thought we were meant to be."

The words were softly spoken, but they still made both of their stomachs clench as they felt their hearts break.

Harry took Hermione's hand in his. "I thought so, too, but I guess it was just a wild fantasy."

Tears fell down Hermione's cheeks as she leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. "It's not fair. How can they do this to us?"

Harry didn't have the answer. He didn't understand it either. Arranged marriages weren't uncommon, but neither of them ever thought it would happen to _them_.

James and Lily Potter married for love, and so did Dan and Jane Granger. How could they send their children into arranged marriages?

Harry swallowed. "At least we'll still get to see each other. I mean, we're marrying Ron and Ginny Weasley. Brother and sister. We're bound to see each other."

Hermione looked at him. "That's all you can say!? There's an fidelity clause in our contracts. Once we say the vows, we can't ever touch each other again. And you're talking about _seeing _each other!?"

Harry frowned. "I'm trying to look on the bright side of things."

Hermione pulled away. Her arms came around her front, and she hugged herself. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm angry, and I'm taking it out on you."

Harry's arms came around her and pulled her close. "We have a very limited time together. Instead of fighting, let's try to treasure it."

Hermione turned around in his loose embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Harry."

He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I love you, too."

"I wish we could run away together," Hermione wistfully murmured.

Harry didn't answer. They would never do that. If they did, their families would be thrown into jail due to the broken contracts and no matter how angry they both were with their parents for tearing them apart, they wouldn't be the reason for the Potters and Grangers going to jail.

That night, they made slow love. They did their best to memorize each other's bodies. They knew that soon all they would have would be their memories. It was achingly slow and passionate, and as they came to a release together, both of them had tears in their eyes.

In the afterglow, they held each other tightly, wishing the rest of the world would just stay away. In this little room, under the covers, nothing could touch them, and they didn't want to leave their safe cocoon.

Two months passed way too fast, and it was soon time. Ron and Hermione were getting married first, and Harry and Ginny would follow the next day.

Harry watched his love walk down the aisle to a man that wasn't him. He clenched his hands into fists. It took everything in him to not make a scene, and the only thing that stopped him was Hermione would be embarrassed.

He knew this was it. When Hermione slowly kissed Ron, hesitation clear in her eyes, he knew it was official. She was no longer his. And tomorrow, he would no longer be hers.

It just wasn't fair.


	41. Unexpected Visit

**Title:** Unexpected Visit  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione, Mrs. Granger  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **853  
**Summary:** Hermione gets a surprise visitor during summer vacation.

**Notes: **In a world, where Voldemort actually died in 1981, so the Golden Trio had a normal time at Hogwarts. Sirius still didn't raise Harry, though. Let's say he died too

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge: Summer: Write about a muggleborn in summer holidays.

**The Ultimate Patronus Quest Competition: **Special Class H - Magical &amp; Mystica Characters - 25. Veela - Write a gift!Fic for another participant featuring his/her OTP (Harry/Hermione for Dessie)

* * *

Hermione knew she should be happy to be home for the summer holidays. After all, summer was a time to catch up with her parents, but she had been at Hogwarts for six years now.

That might not mean much to some people who went to boarding school, but it did when one was a Muggleborn witch.

She loved her parents. Really, she did. They tried so hard to talk to her about the magical world, but they just didn't understand it. It wasn't their faults of course. How could one understand magic if they didn't have it? How could one understand a world they didn't live in?

Still, the more time Hermione spend in the wizarding world, the less she had in common with her parents. Her whole life revolved around magic now. And her parents' lives revolved around things like the dentist office and going to the supermarket.

What could they talk about?

She couldn't discuss books with her parents like she did when she was younger because she only read magical books now. They couldn't talk about music either. And despite her mum's fashion sense, Hermione never cared about clothes or makeup. And she couldn't talk sports with her dad. The only sport she _knew _was Quidditch, and she didn't even like it. The only reason she knew anything about it was because of Harry.

Hermione sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. It felt like there was way too much time before it was time to go back to school. She hated the fact that her childhood home felt like a prison, but it was stifling.

What was even worse was the fact that she had a boyfriend, and she most likely wouldn't get to see him before school started again. He couldn't get his Apparition license until he was seventeen, and that wouldn't be until July 31st.

She, of course, could Apparate to him, but considering his relatives' attitudes about magic, she was afraid she'd make things harder for him at the house. His childhood home felt like a prison as well, but his reasons were much more valid than hers. She shuddered as she remembered the story Ron told her about bars on his bedroom window the summer before their second year.

She hoped Harry wasn't suffering too much this summer.

There was a knock on the front door, but she didn't move. It wouldn't be for her. That was why she was surprised to hear her mum's voice. "Hermione, someone's here to see you!"

She sat up and with a confused frown, she made her way downstairs. She stopped on the bottom step as surprise overtook here. "Harry!" she squealed—yes, _squealed_—as she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back. She pulled away enough to give him a quick peck on the lips—mindful of her mum's eyes—and then she went right back to hugging him. "What are you doing here? Better yet, _how _are you here?" she asked when their long embrace finally ended.

Harry blushed. "Well, Moony came to visit me, and he asked if there was anything I'd like to do. And the only thing that came to my mind was seeing you."

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush as she finally noticed the werewolf standing behind her boyfiend. "Hello, Remus."

Remus nodded. "Hermione, it's good to see you."

She took a step back and stared at Harry again. "I can't believe you're here. I thought the earliest I'd get to see you would be on your birthday after you got her Apparition license. This is the _best _surprise ever," she admitted.

"Sweetie, is there something you need to tell me?" Jane Granger asked, breaking through Hermione's happy fog.

Hermione looked from her mother to Harry, who suddenly looked even shyer at the possibility of formally meeting her mother. "Mum, this is Harry. You might remember him as my best friend since my first year at Hogwarts."

Jane nodded. "Yes, but it seems the two of you are much more than friends now."

Hermione shrugged. "And?"

"A mother likes to know about her daughter's first serious boyfriend."

Hermione knew they would be having a long conversation. It didn't seem like such a bad idea, though. She finally had something to talk to her mum about, and she wondered why it never even occurred to her to talk to her mum about Harry. It seemed like an obvious thing, but it completely slipped Hermione's mind. "Later?" she asked.

"Later," Jane agreed. "Go spend time with Harry. Show him around the area. Mr. Lupin, would like to have some tea while the kids go enjoy themselves?"

Remus nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

Hermione and Harry watched as the adults went into the kitchen. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Come on. I know the _perfect _spot for us to go."

She pulled Harry out of the front door. She never had a chance to go to Make-Out Point, never having a boyfriend. She couldn't wait to see what all the fuss was about.


	42. Second Chance

**Title:** Second Chance  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **438  
**Summary:** They never thought they'd get a second chance.

**Notes:**

**Marathon Competition: **Fourth Mile – OTP FIC

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **March Event - Jewel Day Challenge - Blue Topez - Ring: Write about your favourite couple.

**TV Show Episode Monthly Competition: **Ariel - Write about someone getting a second chance.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stared at each other from across the table.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. Then again, she always was. "So, you and Ginny are officially over?"

Harry nodded. "And you and Ron?"

"Over," Hermione reassured him. "We fought way too much, and I realized that without you acting like a buffer between us in school, Ron and I probably wouldn't have even remained friends."

Harry looked at his hands. "I'm glad."

"Glad?" He heard the question not asked. _Why are you glad?_

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, you two are just so different. You're so motivated to succeed and become something great. And I always thought that Ron would want something that he was familiar with, and that's a wife that stays home and takes care of the house and kids. Like Mrs. Weasley. And that would never be you."

Hermione nodded. "I agree. I'm glad Ron and I was able to split amicably."

"Yeah, my split from Ginny wasn't as friendly."

Hermione winced. She could imagine the redhead's reaction at losing her hero. "So, besides knowing that we weren't right for each other, was there any other reason you were glad Ron and I were over?"

Harry stared into her eyes. He read all of the emotions that swirled within their chocolate depths: hope, affection, and most importantly, love.

This was his second chance. It was Hermione's second chance. It was _their _second chance. While on the Horcrux hunt, despite the moments between them while Ron was gone, neither of them took that step that would take them from friends to more than friends. Harry had been afraid of betraying Ron, and Hermione wasn't ready to let go of who she thought he loved. So, they remained friends only with a touch of regret of not being brave enough to try for more.

Now, there was no reason for them to say no. They could finally explore what had always been between them, just below the surface.

He was a Gryffindor, and he'd finally live up to the lion name where Hermione was concerned. "Would you possibly like to have dinner with me this Friday night? Like on a date?"

A smile bloomed across her beautiful face. "I thought you would never ask. It would be my pleasure." She reached across the table for his hand and took it in her hand.

The skin-on-skin contact felt so right that the band that had been squeezing his heart in fear finally loosened.

He had a date with Hermione Granger, and Harry was sure it would be the best night of his life.


	43. Freakella

**Title:** Freakella  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **526  
**Summary:** Cinderella!AU. Orphan Harry Potter finally gets to go to a party.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Jewel Day Challenge - Ruby - Necklace: Write a fairytale!AU

**Marathon Competition: **Tenth Mile - Cinderella!AU

* * *

Harry watched as his _loving _family went to the party. He knew he should feel lucky. After all, he could have ended up in an orphanage and life probably would have been much harder, especially if no one wanted to adopt him.

Instead, he was being raised by his aunt and uncle. Was life really so much better, though? Harry was nothing but a servant. While Dudley was spoiled and looked like a walrus due to how much he ate, Harry was underweight; he was only allowed leftover table scraps and with the way Uncle Vernon and Dudley ate, there usually wasn't much leftover.

And now they were going to a party without him. It wasn't fair because everyone in the neighborhood was invited, but his relatives decided Harry shouldn't be included in the invitation because he would only embarrass them.

He had scrubbed the house until it was spotless, in hopes that he could get their relatives to change their minds. But no. Still, Harry was forced to sit at home all alone.

It just wasn't fair.

He was busy sulking when there was a knock on the door, and Harry hurried to answer it. "Mrs. Tonks," Harry greeted, surprise coloring his voice.

Andromeda Tonks was a neighbor. While all of the other neighbors stayed away from Harry, believing the lies his relatives told about his delinquent ways, Andromeda never listened to them. She saw Harry for who he was: a lonely, unloved boy. And although she called the police about how Harry was treated, nothing was ever done to remedy the situation.

Andromeda smiled. "I'm here to help you get ready for the party."

Harry blinked. "If they find out I'm there, I'll be in a lot of trouble," he said, shuddering as he thought about being thrown into the cupboard under the stairs.

"Well, it's a masquerade party so they won't find out."

With Andromeda's expert hands, Harry was into for a nice suit and an owl mask was put on his head and then lowered so it hid his face.

"Just be home before Vernon and Petunia get home and they'll never find out."

Harry gave Andromeda a hug before he practically ran out of the house. For the first time in a long while, he was going to have fun.

When he arrived, he looked around. He saw Dudley talking to a girl who looked as if she wanted to be far, _far_ away. The girl looked towards him and her mouth dropped open.

Harry self-consciously fixed his hair.

She left Dudley standing there and walked, or more like _glided_, over to him. "Hello, my name is Hermione," she greeted, her chocolate eyes staring intently into his.

Harry gulped. "Um, I'm Harry."

Hermione smiled and it was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. "Would you like to dance?"

He shuffled his feet a bit and blushed. "I kind of don't know how to dance."

She continued smiling. "I'll teach you." She held out her hand and Harry took it.

He allowed her to lead him to the dance floor and somehow, he just knew he had found his princess.


	44. Fall and Fix

**Title:** Fall and Fix  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count: **643  
**Summary:** Hermione and Harry fall apart during their horrible sixth year.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Writing Club - Monopoly - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: (task) Set story during your character's Hogwarts schooling

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Jewel Day Challenge – Tourmalin - Bracelet: Write about two ex-somethings coming back together.

* * *

Hermione decided to take a walk outside. She still had some time before curfew, and she needed some time away to think.

For the first time in what felt like weeks, her racing heart seemed to slow as she took measured steps outside near the Quidditch pitch. She thought about everything that had happened this year.

Last year had been one of the best years of her life. She had started dating Harry, and she couldn't be happier. Some people thought she'd get with Ron, and that was something she never understood. All her and Ron ever did was fight, and he had a pretty good knack when it came to making her cry. Why did people think they would have a solid and healthy relationship?

Harry was always her rock. He defended her heatedly and even if he sometimes only thought about himself—with Voldemort constantly in the back of his mind, she didn't blame him all that much—he always came through for her when it mattered.

They were happy together. There were many innocent kisses and not-so-innocent, and maybe even bold, touches.

But then Sirius died and everything fell apart. She listened to Dumbledore and didn't contact Harry at all during the summer even though she knew what a mistake that was with everything Harry was feeling at the time.

When they saw each other again, things just weren't the same. And when school started, things just go worse. When Ron began dating Lavender, it rubbed Hermione the wrong way. Not because she was jealous of Lavender like Harry believed, but she believed Ron was _trying _to make her jealous because he seemed to be get a lot more enthusiastic whenever she was nearby. And even if Hermione might never consider Lavender a friend, she didn't like the fact that he was using the girl's feelings in such a horrible way.

Harry was sure Hermione had feelings for Ron, though. And then Hermione got angry about him using the Half-Blood Prince's Potions textbook.

Things just got worse and worse until they broke up two weeks ago. When Ron found out, he had smiled widely, looking mightily pleased with himself, and said, "I just knew it wouldn't last." She had never come so close to hexing him in her life.

And here she was. Moping and missing him. Lost in her thoughts, she looked towards the Quidditch pitch and stopped when she saw a figure sitting in the middle of a field. It wasn't just any figure either; it was her ex-boyfriend.

Hermione swallowed nervously before she made a decision and began the trek over to him. When she got within hearing distance, she said, "I guess I wasn't the only one who needed some fresh air."

Harry looked over at her. "I guess not."

She moved to sit down next to him and was gratified when he didn't move away from her. She asked the question that had been bugging her the last two weeks. "How could we let everything break us apart? We had been so strong last year, and this year, it was like last year never happened."

"I guess that's life," he muttered.

"Life sucks," Hermione ineloquently stated.

"It does," he agreed.

Hermione looked over at him, her brown eyes peering into his green eyes. "Are we going to let life win? Are we going to let everyone who said we wouldn't make it, that we should just stay friends, be right?"

''It's hard," Harry said.

She saw how tired he looked. "Nothing worth having ever comes easy. I think you're worth having. I think _we're _worth the fight. What really matters is what you think, though. So, what's it going to be?"

Harry was silent, but he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

When they separated, Hermione smiled. "Good answer."


End file.
